


So She Goes

by theodeckerr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodeckerr/pseuds/theodeckerr
Summary: " And so she goes, free from those converations. "Abelia od samego początku miała bardzo trudne życie. Urodziła się jako non-bender w rodzinie, gdzie posiadanie mocy było bardzo ważne. Jej ojciec, Książe Ozai, postanowił ukrywać ją w cieniach pałacu do czasu gdy skończyła dziesięć lat. Potem wysłał ją do rodziny w Yu Dao, gdzie ona nauczyła się go jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić. Abelia miała cel; nauczenia się walki by móc pokonać swojego ojca. Gdy spotkała Avatara, jej cel stał się jeszcze bardziej możliwy - chociaż to również przyniosło jej wiele przeszkód. Relacje pomiędzy ludźmi okazały się jeszcze trudniejsze przez jej dzieciństwo. Może uda jej się wszystko pokonać?[Avatar the last Airbender Fanfiction][@theodeckerr, 2020/2021]
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Um, pierwszy raz coś tutaj wstawiam. Nie wiem jak to będzie i co z tego wyjdzie, ale mam nadzieję, że ktoś się tu pojawi. Od razu mówię, że pewnie będzie wiele błędów, ale staram się ich nie robić.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że się wam to spodoba i zapraszam!
> 
> słowa: 1585

"Więc?" Książe spojrzał na starą kobietę i czeka na jej odpowiedź. "Są oni benderami?" zapytał się jej jeszcze raz.

"Chłopiec jest. Nie jestem pewna, jak jest z dziewczynką..." odpowiedziała, marszcząc swoje brwi.

"Co masz na myśli z 'nie jestem pewna'? Powiedziano mi, że ty, z całego świata, najlepiej potrafisz czytać przyszłość, a nie umiesz powiedzieć mi, czy moja córka jest benderem?" Książe Ozai zaczął robić się czerwony na twarzy, a jego żona, Ursa, starała się go uspokoić trzymając go za dłoń.

"Przepraszam Książę Ozai, wizja nie jest zbyt oczywista." położyła dziecko na jej kocyku. Kobieta spojrzała w oczy Ozaia. Był to błąd, gdyż on od razu dowiedział się, że nie mówiła mu wszystkiego. Domyślał się, że jego czteromiesięczna córka nie jest benderem, a ta szalona kobieta próbowała ją ochronić. On jednak nie mógł na to pozwolić.

"Moja córka nie potrafi panować nad ogniem?" stara kobieta spuściła swój wzrok, a Ozai wziął to jako odpowiedź. Ona nie była benderem, co było prawie niemożliwe. "Nikt nie będzie o niej wiedział. Ona nie będzie odbierana jako część rodziny królewskiej."

"Ozai! O czym ty mówisz?" Ursa spojrzała na swojego męża przerażona.

"Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o jej egzystencji. W rodzinie królewskiej nie ma miejsca na non-benderów. Ona zawsze będzie gorsza od swojego rodzeństwa, więc po prostu nie będzie należała do tej rodziny," wytłumaczył i uśmiechnał się do swojej żony. Ursa nie chciała wierzyć temu, co słyszała. Ona chciała chronić swoją córkę. "Znajdziemy jej rodzinę i nie będzie z nami mieszkała."

"Nie, Ozai, proszę. Ja się nią zajmę, daj jej z nami mieszkać," kierowała nią desperacja. "Powiemy mieszkańcom z królestwa, by o niej nie rozmawiali, a szczególnie pomiędzy ścianami pałacu, jeśli chcesz. Proszę, Ozai." trzymała jego rękę bardzo mocno. Jej złote oczy zaczęły błyszczeć przez łzy, które się w nich zbierały. Ozai postanowił się zgodzić i pozwolić swojej córce mieszkać w pałacu.

-

Siedzieli przy stawie, gdzie mieszkały żółwikowe kaczki. Ursa westchnęła i dotknęła delikatnie swoją dłonią wody.

"Hej mamo, chcesz zobaczyć, jak Azula karmi żółwikowe kaczki?" Zuko rzucił resztkami chleba w kaczuszkę. Azar spojrzała na swojego brata, lekko zaskoczona.

"Zuko! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" Ursa i Azar zapytały w tym samym momencie.

W tym czasie, mała żółwikowa kaczuszka wydostała się spod wody i odpłynęła. Inna, większa kaczka, ruszyła w stronę dłoni Zuko i go w nią ugryzła.

"Ow!" Zuko jąka i jego mama zabierała żółikową kaczkę z jego ręki. "Głupia zółwikowa kaczuszka. Dlaczego by to zrobiła?"

"Zuko, Azar. Takie są matki," Ursa objeła dwójkę swoich dzieci. "jeśli zadzierasz z ich dziećmi," ugryzła delikatnie swojego syna w ucho. "odgryzą cię!" ona i jej dzieci zaśmiały się.

-

"Zuko, Azula." dzieci spojrzały na swojego Ojca Ozai. Azar również rzuciła okiem na rodziciela, ale od razu jej mina zrzędła. Wiedziała, że znowu nie chodziło o nią. "Wyjeżdżamy na wyspę do ciotek. Spakujcie się." rozkazał i dwójka jego dzieci szybko potreptała do swoich pokoi. Zuko spojrzał krótko na swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę, ale wiedział, że nic nie może zrobić.

"A co ze mną, tato?" Azar wstała od swojej zabawki i podeszła do Ozai, który również odchodził. Jego złote oczy spojrzały w te jej i skrzywił swoją minę. Nie często zmieniał jej wyraz, ale przy Azar zawsze potrafił pokazać swój dyskomfort. "Nie mogę spotkać się z ciociami?" dziewczynka zmarszczyła swoje brwi.

"Azar, mówiłem ci, że nie możesz wychodzić z Pałacu. To tyczy się również dalekich podróży." strzepnął dłoń swojej córki z rękawa, bo przed chwilą go złapała. Brunetka spuściła wzrok.

"Dlaczego muszę tu zostawać?" zapytała, ale siedmiolatka już dobrze wiedziała dlaczego. Nie posiadała mocy, nie mogła panować nad ogniem. Jej ojciec ją przez to nie lubił.

"Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie." I z tym zostawił ją samą w pokoju.

-

"Jeśli to miasto jest takie niesamowite, jak jego ściany, to Ba Sing Se musi być czymś, czego trzeba się trzymać. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś je zobaczycie, jeśli najpierw nie spalimy ich do prochu!" Ursa zaśmiała się, gdy czytała list od generała Iroh. Jej dzieci również się zaśmiały. "Do tego czasu, proszę, przesyłam wam prezenty," podeszło do nich dwóch sługów. "Dla Zuko, perłowy nóż generała, który poddał się, gdy dostaliśmy się przez zewnętrzną ścianę Ba Sing Se. Zauważ na nim napis i doskonały kunszt." Zuko podniósł nóż delikatnie, wyjął go i przeczytał napis.

"Nigdy nie poddawaj się bez walki." odczytał na głos.

"Dla Azar, torebka, która należała do sprzedawczyni talizmanów, które kosztowały zdecydowanie za dużo złota. W nim może schować wiele sekretów, gdyż ma wiele kieszeni." Azar zabrała torebkę od sługi i się do niej przytuliła. Dziewczyna cieszyła się niezmiernie, że dostała jakikolwiek prezent. Nie została zapomniana, to było dla niej najważniejsze.

"I dla Azuli, nowa przyjaciółka. Ma na sobie najnowszą modę, którą noszą dziewczynki z Earth Kingdom." Gdy Ursa czytała, Azula podniosła swój prezent. Lalka miała na sobie zielone ubrania. Azula podniosła ją z obrzydzeniem, wydając dziwne dźwięki i pokazując swój język.

"Jeśli wujek nie wróci z wojny, to Ojciec będzie następny w linii by być Panem Ognia, nieprawdaż?" Azula zapytała.

"Azula, my tak nie rozmawiamy. To byłoby okropne, gdyby Wujek Iroh nie wrócił z wojny. I w ogóle, Pan Ognia Azulon jest niesamowicie zdrowy." Ursa wytłumaczyła. Martwiła się o swoją córkę. Nie rozumiała dlaczego jej myśli szły w taką stronę.

"Podobałoby ci się to, gdyby twój kuzyn Lu Ten chciałby by Ojciec umarł?" Zuko spojrzał na swoją siostrę ze smutkiem. Azar również trochę się zasmuciła.

"Dalej myślę, że Ojciec byłby dużo lepszym Panem Ognia, niż jego kochający herbatę brat, wujek Iroh." dziewczynka podpaliła głowę swojej lalki i się uśmiechnęła.

-

Zuko, Azar i Azula bawili się szczęśliwie, gdy Ursa siedziała przed fontanną. Mężczyzna w białym ubiorze podszedł do kobiety ze zwojem. Ursa otworzyła go i przeczytała co na nim stało. Od razu wstała i zaczęła płakać. Odwróciła się do młodych Zuko, Azar i Azula.

"Iroh stracił swojego syna. Wasz kuzyn Lu Ten nie przeżył bitwy." ich matka powiedziała przestraszona.

Zuko i Azar byli smutni i zszokowani na tą wiadomość. Przytulili się do siebie. W tym samym czasie, Azula w ogóle nie zareagowała.

-

Zuko bawił się swoim nożem, który dostał od swojego Wujka. Azar oglądała go, gdy udawał śmierć i dramatycznie spadł na podłogę z bolesnym jękiem. Azar zaśmiała się z niego i Zuko się do niej uśmiechnął. Azula siedziała za nimi po turecku.

"Marnujesz swój czas bawiąc się tym nożem. Nie jesteś nawet w tym dobry!" Azula westchnęła i potem spojrzała na swoją siostrę. "A ty nawet nie próbujesz być w niczym dobra." przewróciła swoimi oczami. To bardzo uraziło Azar.

"Połóż jabłko na swojej głowie i dowiemy się jak dobry jestem!!" Zuko postanowił skupić się na swoim problemie i Azar zignorowała komentarz Azuli. Była już do tego przyzwyczajona i wolała się nie odzywać. Zuko tymczasem chciał być dobrym rycerzem.

"Tak w ogóle, Wujek wraca do domu." Tym razem to Azula zignorowała swojego brata. Zuko wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej zdaniem.

"Czy to znaczy, że… wygraliśmy wojnę?" Azar zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Azula westchnęła

"Nie, to znaczy, że Wujek jest żałosny i jest luzerem."

"O czym ty mówisz? Wujek nie jest żałosny!" Zuko powiedział, denerwując się na swoją młodszą siostrę.

"Oczywiście, że jest! Dowiedział się, że jego syn umarł i się rozpadł! Prawdziwy generał zostałby i spaliłby Ba Sing Se do gruntu, nie stracił walkę i wrócił do domu." skrzyżowała swoje dłonie na klatce piersiowej, patrząc na starszego brata. Azar patrzyła raz na Zuko, raz na Azule. Nie podobało jej się to, jak zachowywała się jej młodsza siostra.

"Skąd wiesz co on powinien zrobić? Pewnie jest smutny, że stracił swoje jedyne dziecko. Na zawsze."

W tym momencie, Ursa pojawiła się w drzwiach.

"Wasz ojciec poprosił o audiencję z Panem Ognia Azulonem. Najlepsze ubrania, pospieszcie się!" Zuko pominął szybko swoją mamę i Azar próbowała go dogonić, ale jej matka ją zatrzymała. "Tata powiedział, że powinnaś najpierw zabrać swoją torbę z pokoju i będziesz mogła przyjść." Azar nie za bardzo zrozumiała dlaczego, ale słucha się Ursy i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Azula szła za to wolniej z małym, wrednym uśmieszkiem w stronę matki.

"Panie Ognia Azulon…" zaczęła monotonnym tonem. "Nie możesz mówić na niego 'Dziadek'?" Azula zapytała. "Nie jest dokładnie takim potężnym Panem Ognia, jakim był kiedyś. Ktoś na pewno niedługo zajmie jego miejsce."

"Młoda damo! Nie wolno tak mówić!" Ursa była zdenerwowana, ale chciała ją uciszyć. Azula wyminęła ją, biegając bez słowa. "Co jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem?" pokręciła swoją głową.

-

Gdy wszyscy byli już w Komnacie Pana Ognia, Azar była prawie w swoim pokoju. Otworzyła do niego drzwi i zobaczyła tam trzy osoby, które siedziały na jej łóżku. Gdy dziewczyna była rozkojarzona, oni wstali. Brunetka weszła do środka bez zamykania za sobą drzwi.

"Kim jesteście?" zapytała, gdy powoli otwierała drzwi do swojej szafy. Była zaskoczona, gdy nie znalazła nic w środku. Odwraca się do nieznajomych osób i zaraz przed nią stał wysoki mężczyzna. Dziesięciolatka zmarszczyła brwi.

"Książe Ozai postanowił zrobić ci małe wakacje. Jedziemy do Earth Kingdom." Facet uśmiechnął się do niej. Azar na chwilę się ucieszyła.

"Zuko i Azula też idą?" zapytała się, składając swoje dłonie razem. Trzy mężczyźni się z niej zaśmiali i jej mina znowu zrzędła.

"Nie, oni zostają tutaj." ten wysoki złapał ją za rękę, po czym pociągnął ją z pokoju. Azar zaczęła czuć mocny ból brzucha i wiedziała, że to nie znaczyło nic dobrego.

Nic już więcej nie powiedziała, bo nie wiedziała co. Jej matka była za daleko, by ją usłyszeć, a inni się nią nie interesowali. Tak bardzo chciała uwierzyć w to, że miejsce gdzie szła było dobre. Nie miała pojęcia co ją czeka.

Jedynie wiedziała, że to był plan jej Ojca i że to była jego wina, że już nigdy nie zobaczyła swojego pokoju.


	2. Azar to Abelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azar trafia do miasta w Yu Dao i musi zrozumieć, że nie może być już tym kim kiedyś. Zmienia swoje imię na Abelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam na kolejnym rozdziale! Następny pojawi się niedługo, bo chciałabym, żeby rozdziały pojawiały się tu tak samo jak na Wattpadzie. Czyli co sobotę.  
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się ten rozdział spodoba :]

"Witaj Abelia." Azar spojrzała na wyższą od niej kobietę i objęła sama siebie ramionami.

Trzy mężczyźni, których imion nigdy nie poznała, zostawili ją pod drzwiami rodziny w Yu Dao. Zaraz po tym znikneli w cieniu nocy, a Azar nie miała pojęcia co w tamtym momencie zrobić. Domyśliła się już, że to nie były wakacje. W końcu nigdy wcześniej jej ojciec nie pozwoliłby jej rozmawiać z nieznajomymi i stać na oświetlonej przez lampiony ulicy w środku miasta.

Przed nią stała kobieta, która była całkiem niska, ale dalej wyższa od małej dziewczyny. Miała czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Jej twarz wyglądała na już trochę starszą, niż dwadzieścia lat i była trochę przygarbiona. Wyglądała całkiem przyjaźnie, ale Azar nie wiedziała jak się czuć. Nigdy nie poznawała się z nikim nowym. Znowu poczuła ból brzucha.

"Proszę, wejdź do środka…" Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej i przesunęła się, by mogła spojrzeć na wnętrze jej domu. Nie był on duży, tak się wydawało. Azar postanowiła wejść do środka, dalej się obejmując. W tym miejscu było zdecydowanie zimniej, niż w domu. Azar była przyzwyczajona do ciepła wulkanu, w jakim mieszkała. Na pewno była w Earth Kingdom. "Wiem, że pewnie się boisz. Słyszałam twoją historię. Lepiej będzie jeśli nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, inaczej zostanę ukarana…" zaśmiała się i w jej śmiechu można było usłyszeć lekką chrypkę. Azar dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że żadne z jej toreb nie zostało tu przyniesione. Nie znaczyło to nic dobrego.

Wtedy brunetka mogła zobaczyć całe pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdowała. Na jego środku był stolik, a pod nim dywan. W prawym rogu znajdowała się kuchnia. W innym, mała kanapa. Ściany były jasnozielone, a podłoga ciemnobrązowa. Na ścianach było jeszcze wiele obrazów, większość z nich była pejzażami. To było małe miejsce, ale przyjemne i przytulne.

"Na pewno jest to kontrast co do pałacu, ale chyba nie jest tak źle, co?" kobieta szturchnęła dziewczynkę delikatnie w ramię. "Och, gdzie moje maniery," stanęła przed nią, a dziewczynka podniosła wzrok. "jestem Cui." brunetka wystawiła do niej dłoń. Azar nie była pewna, ale za nią złapała i poczuła uścisk dłoni. "Pokażę ci twój nowy pokój, Abelia." Cui zaprowadziła je do jednych z drzwi.

"Czemu mówisz do mnie Abelia?" zapytała dziesięciolatka. Cui spojrzała na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami i westchnęła. 

"Niestety nie można już do ciebie mówić Azar. Jesteś teraz kimś innym. Dlatego nazywasz się teraz Abelia." wytłumaczyła i otworzyła drzwi do jeszcze mniejszego pokoju. Przy jego ścianie stało łóżko, a obok niego znajdowała się szafka. "Mój mąż wróci do domu za parę minut. On nazywa się Yael. Nie mógł się doczekać spotkania z tobą, więc zapoznaj się z nową garderobą i tak dalej i wróć do mnie. Będę czekać." I Cui zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Azar tak bardzo chciała zrozumieć czemu jej ojciec tak jej nie lubił, że aż wyrzucił ją z domu. Do tego w tak młodym wieku. Wiedziała, że Cui i Yael nie byli złymi ludźmi, pewnie byli nawet lepsi niż jej prawdziwi rodzice. Ale ona wolała zostać w domu, do tego była przyzwyczajona. Była już przyzwyczajona do obelg od swojej siostry i Ojca. Wiedziała, że mało ją czekało w Pałacu, ale przynajmniej by tam z nimi była. Od razu tęskniła za kochanym bratem Zuko i swoją mamą. Oni ją kochali, ale wiedziała, że to Ojciec miał więcej mocy.

W roku mieszkania u Cui i Yael, Abelia - bo już tak się do siebie zwracała - dowiedziała się o nich dużo więcej. Cui kochała gotować i naprawdę cieszyła się, że Abelia tam była i mogła ją karmić. Yael za to pracował w kopalni w niedalekich górach i również uwielbiał swoją pracę. Jedynie nie przepadał za odorem, jaki przynosił do domu. Cui i Yael również nie mogli mieć własnych dzieci, więc od razu zakochali się w Abelii, jakby miałaby być ich własna. Dziewczyna naprawdę się cieszyła z tego powodu. Prawie w każdą sobotę wychodzili razem na łąkę niedaleko Yu Dao by zrobić piknik. Na ten Cui przygotowywała swoje ulubione przekąski. Yael za to przynosił gitarę, bo to na niej grał, żeby podśpiewywać przy jasnym słońcu.

Dziewczyna czuła się tam bezpiecznie, ale zawsze myślała, że nie była wystarczająco dobra dla nowych rodziców. Nie była dla swoich biologicznych rodziców, więc czemu tam miało być inaczej? Starała się tak o sobie nie myśleć, ale to było trudne. Nie chciała im o tym mówić, ale czasami wydawało jej się, że tak naprawdę jej nie lubili. W końcu ich zadaniem było udawanie, że jest ona ich córką.

Ale Abelii podobało się u nich w przez ten pierwszy rok. Jej nowi rodzice nie wysłali jej do szkoły, bo wiedzieli, że byłoby to dla niej trudne. Dziewczyna nie miała przez to żadnych przyjaciół, ale ona chyba to wolała. Prawie codziennie wychodziła zwiedzać małe miasto, jakie składało się z wielu mieszkańców. Mieszkali tam ludzie, którzy potrafili miotać ogniem i poruszać ziemią. Dzięki temu Abelia nie czuła się tak daleka od swojego własnego świata, jaki był w Fire Nation. Jednak każdego dnia odchodziła coraz dalej i dalej, że czasami nie mogła zobaczyć Yu Dao na horyzoncie. Cui i Yael aż tak to nie przeszkadzało. Dla nich było najważniejsze to, by wróciła.

W międzyczasie dowiedziała się również o tym, że jej Ojciec został nowym Panem Ognia. Była tym zaskoczona, bo dalej zdawało się, że jej dziadek był całkowicie zdrowy. Jednak wraz z tymi wieściami, dowiedziała się również o swojej matce. Ursa zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi. Przez jakiś czas Abelia liczyła na to, że przyjdzie po nią. Jej nowa rodzina naprawdę nie była taka zła, ale to nie było to samo, co jej kochająca, prawdziwa Matka. Nadzieja jednak zniknęła z kolejnym rokiem spędzonym razem z Cui i Yael.

Słuchała o tym, co robi jej Ojciec od ludzi z Fire Nation, którzy przyjeżdżali do swoich rodzin w Yu Dao. On planował tak wiele ataków na różne miejsca i podobno nie szło mu aż tak dobrze, jak obiecał swojemu państwu. Abelia tak bardzo chciała go zatrzymać, bo w swoim czasie w Earth Kingdom dowiedziała się dużo o nim samym.

Ci ludzie nie byli tacy źli, jak opowiadała jej stara rodzina. Ludzie byli mili i naprawdę nie chcieli już dłużej prowadzić tej wojny. Ona ich tylko niszczyła, a powinna panować pomiędzy nimi harmonia. Przy tym Abelia dowiedziała się też Legendy o Avatarze. To on miał sprowadzić tę harmonię. Miał się on pojawić już sto lat temu, ale dalej go tu nie było. Podobno należał do Air Nomads, ale ci byli zamordowani i nie istnieli. Dlatego tak wielu ludzi straciło już wiarę w to, że ktoś ich uratuje i że istnieje ktoś taki, jak Avatar.

Abelia wierzyła w to, że ten Avatar kiedyś się pojawi. Może to dlatego jej podróże stawały się ciągle dłuższe i posiadały jakiś cel. Ona chciała go znaleźć, tak samo jak osoby, które jeszcze w jego wierzyły. Brunetka była jednak jeszcze za młoda, więc musiała ograniczyć się do szukania na terenie Earth Kingdom. Wolałaby mieć szansę zobaczyć inne kraje na ich ziemi. Wiedziała, że gdyby miałaby szansę zobaczyć wszystkie Powietrzne Świątynie, to już nie byłoby jej w Yu Dao. Dwunastolatka nie dostała zgody od swoich rodziców.

"Abelia, chodź tutaj." brunetka otworzyła swoje oczy ze snu i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Wiedziała, że tego dnia kończyła swoje trzynaste urodziny i już nie mogła się doczekać niespodzianki. Przez te trzy lata zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do miłości Cui i Yaela. Oni pokazywali jej tak wiele nowych rzeczy, jakich pewnie nigdy nie dowiedziałaby się za ścianami Pałacu w Fire Nation. Nauczyła się szyć i gotować. Wiedziała jak rozpoznać wiele ryb i jak je łapać. Potrafiła o siebie zadbać i nie potrzebowała już tak wiele pomocy. Jedynym problemem były tylko jej kontakty z nowymi ludźmi. Dalej nie miała przyjaciół w swoim wieku.

"Tak, Cui?" dziewczyna dalej była w piżamie i podrapała się po pełnej rozczochranych włosów, głowie. Cui spojrzała na młodą kobietę i się zaśmiała. 

"Yael chce z tobą iść dzisiaj na ryby z okazji urodzin. Przygotuj się, bo poszedł już kupić przynętę." wytłumaczyła. Abelia zauważyła, że kobieta coś piecze. Brunetka od razu otwarła swoje oczy szerzej i spojrzała do pieca. "To dostaniesz później, moja droga Abi." Cui uderzyła dziewczynę delikatnie szmatą kuchenną. Abelia szybko uciekła do swojego pokoju.

Trzynastolatka ubrała się w swoje zwykłe ubranie i przeczesała włosy. Zawsze nosiła je w niskim kucyku, a jej dwa kosmyki z przodu trzymała zapięte spinkami z kwiatami. Jej garderoba bardzo się zmieniła od czasów w Pałacu. Teraz ubierała się na zielono, by wtopić się tło innych osób w mieście. Jedynie co się w niej wyróżniało, to jej złote oczy. Ludzie zawsze pytali się jej jak to się stało, ale ona bała się odpowiadać. Chociaż tak było zawsze…

Abelia wyszła ze swojego pokoju i podeszła do Cui by pocałować ją w policzek. Po tym pożegnała się z nią i wyszła by poszukać Yaela przy morzu. Nie mieszkali oni tak daleko od niego, więc szybko zobaczyła wielkie pole wody. Jak zwykle, przybyło od niego zimne powietrze i Abelia westchnęła. Uwielbiała tam mieszkać. Wszystko było takie piękne i nie była otoczona ścianami.

Dziewczyna zobaczyła Yaela na jego małej łodzi. Szybko pobiegła w jego stronę, mijając parę osób na swojej drodze. Wskoczyła na łódź, za co od razu została skarcona przez swojego tatę. Siwy mężczyzna jednak szybko się uśmiechnął i poczekał by jego córka usiadła.

"Wszystkiego najlepszego, dzieciaku." Yael odezwał się swoim chrypkim głosem, który był spowodowany przez pracowanie w kopalni. Abelia uśmiechnęła się do niego i chwyciła się wioseł. Gdy wychodzili razem na ryby, to właśnie ona sterowała łodziom. Yael wolał jej drogi. "Mam coś dla ciebie," powiedział, gdy byli już daleko od brzegu. Abelia uniosła swoje brwi i przestała wiosłować. "to coś małego."

Wyjął on ze swojej kieszeni naszyjnik. Pierwsze co dziewczyna mogła zobaczyć to to, że był zielony i okrągły. Yael od razu uniósł go, by móc ubrać go swojej córce. Abelia szybko się ustawiła i pozwoliła go sobie włożyć. Dopiero wtedy mogła zobaczyć co było na nim wygrawerowane. Po jednej stronie znajdował się znak Earth Kingdom, a po drugiej był znak Fire Nation.

"Pomimo tego, że teraz tu z nami mieszkasz, to dalej należysz do Fire Nation… może mnie to nie cieszy, ale to akceptuję." mężczyzna się zaśmiał i spojrzał w oczy swojej córki. "Nigdy nie zapomnij o tym skąd pochodzisz. Wiem, że to trudne i twoje życie na pewno nie było tam łatwe… ale to przetrwałaś. Masz wiele celów i marzeń, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się ich trzymać. Jesteś bardzo silna i zasługujesz na więcej, niż ci się wydaje, Abelia," dziewczyna się wzruszyła. "a raczej Azar." to powiedział trochę ciszej i mrugnął jednym okiem do dziewczyny. Jedna łza zleciała po jej policzku, ale i tak się zaśmiała. Dopiero przy nich zaczęła się tak szczerze śmiać.

Spędzili oni cały dzień na tej łodzi i wyłowili wiele ryb na obiad. Abelia jednak nie mogła się doczekać ciasta, jakie zobaczyła rano w piecu. Dlatego szybko pozbierała się z Yaelem i ruszyli do domu. Cui czekała już na nich przy stole. Wszystko było przygotowane i Abelia uśmiechnęła się na ten widok.

I pomyśleć o tym, że gdy mieszkała w Pałacu Królewskim, to nikt nawet nie życzył jej wszystkiego najlepszego prócz jej matki. Tam robili dla jej brata bliźniaka całą imprezę, a ona stała gdzieś w kącie i była smutna. Jednak te imprezy skończyły się po skończeniu wieku sześciu lat, więc może to nie było aż takie dobre porównanie.

Abelia była po prostu szczęśliwa, że miała kogoś takiego, kto ją kochał, a ona kochała ich. Nie była ignorowana i nie była odstawiona w kąt.

Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o tych urodzinach, gdy po paru miesiącach zobaczyła znajomego chłopaka zatrzymującego się przy porcie Yu Dao. Zmarszczyła brwi na jego widok, bo nie była pewna kto to był. Dlaczego miałaby kogoś takiego pamiętać?

Miał on czarne włosy upięte w kucyka na czubku jego głowy. Nie mogła podejść bliżej, ale wyglądało to na to, że pochodził z Fire Nation. Znaczy… oczywiście miał na sobie czerwone szaty, ale to w co zapięte miał włosy znaczyło dużo więcej. Ten chłopak miał też ranę na jego lewym oku. Abelia zastanawiała się, czy on w ogóle przez nie widział i co takiego się stało.

Dopiero gdy zobaczyła drugiego mężczyznę, który wychodził z wielkiej łodzi, była pewna kto to był. To był Zuko, razem z jej Wujkiem Iroh. Była wręcz zszokowana tym jak wyglądali. Nie mieli już tych miłych wyrazów twarzy, a jedynie wieczny wstręt. Do tego Abelia wiedziała, że pewnie nigdy nie dowie się co stało się z twarzą Zuko.

Ona tak bardzo chciała do nich podejść i powiedzieć 'Hej, to ja, Azar! Twoja siostra bliźniaczka, która została wygnana przez naszego ojca do Earth Kingdom!', ale rozumiała jak głupio to brzmiało. A przynajmniej domyślała się, że Zuko nie ma pojęcia kim ona jest. Jej Ojciec pewnie wmawiał im, że ona w ogóle nie istniała, tak jak zawsze. Zuko wyglądał na zmienionego człowieka, ale Abelia też była kimś innym.

Dlatego przyglądała się im tylko z daleka. Jej brat naprawdę zachowywał się inaczej. Nie wydawało jej się, że przyszedł jej szukać, bo to też przeszło jej krótko przez myśl. Gdy poszła za nimi do sklepu herbacianego, podsłuchała ich rozmowy. Okazało się, że szukali Avatara. Wtedy Abelia miała wręcz ochotę krzyczeć, że ona wie kto to jest i chciałaby mu pomóc go szukać. W końcu znalazła kogoś, kto wierzył, że on jeszcze istnieje. Jej entuzjazm szybko został zgaszony, gdy usłyszała kolejne zdanie. Oni chcieli go zaprowadzić go do Pana Ognia, co nie oznaczało niczego dobrego...

Wtedy Abelia ustaliła sobie inną misję. Tak, również chciała w końcu znaleźć tego Avatara, ale chciała go obronić przed swoim zmienionym bratem. Ona nie mogła uwierzyć, że trafiła mu szajba do głowy po tym, jak została wywieziona. On nie mógł zniszczyć ostatniej szansy dla tego świata na długoletnią harmonię. Musiała być inna, bo wydawało się, że nikogo nie obchodziło życie Avatara.

Abelia wróciła po podsłuchiwaniu szybko do domu i weszła do swojego pokoju. Cui była w kuchni i gotowała w tym czasie obiad. Normalnie, Abi poszłaby jej pomóc, ale tego dnia musiała zaplanować podróż. Nie mogła tak po prostu ruszyć uratować Avatara, musiała najpierw się poduczyć, by być silną żołnierką. Przeczytała parę gazet, jakie trzymała w swojej szafce przy łóżku. Znalazła tą jedną, w której mówiono o uczeniu się 'sztuczek i trików by załatwić bandytów'. Tam było napisane coś o Kyoshi Island, na której ludzie dalej trzymali się tego, że wróci ich Avatar. Abelia marzyła o tym, by kiedyś tam trafić. Byle by mogła poznać osoby, które myślą tak jak ona i do tego nauczyć się paru sztuk walk.

Brunetka dowiedziała się gdzie mniej więcej mogłoby być to miejsce. Wiedziała, że po drodze musiałaby pytać się wielu osób, czy idzie w dobrą stronę i miała jedynie nadzieję, że ktoś by jej pomógł. To było jej przeznaczenie, tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało.

Parę nocy później, Abelia poszła zjeść i kolację razem z Cui i Yael. Wiedziała, że to musiała być ich ostatnia, ale im o tym nie powiedziała. Już kiedyś opowiadała im o swojej wierze i o swoim marzeniu, ale oni nie chcieli by to robiła. W końcu dalej była córką Pana Ognia Ozai, pomimo tego, że prawie nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia. Do tego nie posiadała żadnych mocy. To wydawało się być najgorszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim, ale Abelia miała pewność, że da sobie radę. I do tego dochodziło to, że teraz była córką Cui i Yael...

Tamtej nocy poszła do swojego pokoju i udawała, że poszła spać. Jak za każdym razem, Cui przyszła pocałować ją w czoło i życzyć dobranoc. Abelia wiedziała, że będzie za tym tęsknić. Gdy tylko była pewna, że wszyscy zasnęli, ona wstała ze swojego łóżka i wyjęła torbę, jaką miała pod łóżkiem. Wpakowała do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ubrania i mapy z gazet. Potem poszła do kuchni i zabrała butlę z wodą i schowała ją do plecaka, tak samo jak trochę jedzenia. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zabrać pieniędzy ze schowka rodziców, ale wiedziała, że to uderzyłoby ich jeszcze bardziej, niż jej ucieczka. Ta rodzina nie była aż taka bogata.

Abelia stanęła przy drzwiach i odwróciła się jeszcze raz w stronę pokoju, do którego trzy lata temu bała się wejść. Dalej wyglądał tak samo, ale tym razem na ścianach znajdowały się też obrazy ich trójki. Oni naprawdę zmienili życie małej Abelii. Ona chciała tam jeszcze zostać, ale nie było na to opcji. Musiała działać szybko, bo inaczej utraciłaby czas. Już i tak została jeden dzień za długo.

Więc Abelia otworzyła drzwi i za nie wyszła, po czym je za sobą zamknęła. Trzymała jeszcze chwilę klamkę i gdy ją puściła, wiedziała, że to już koniec tego rozdziału w jej życiu. Musiała uratować ten świat. Musiała znaleźć prawdziwego Avatara i musiała uratować go przed jej bratem, który teraz wydawał się dużo groźniejszy i zdeterminowany, by go znaleźć. Może nie była najsilniejszą osobą, ale potrafiła to zrobić. Wiedziała o tym.

Ruszyła więc na południe.


	3. The Long Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abelia wyruszyła w podróż w stronę Kyoshi Island. Przy tym trafia wiele nowych osób i wiele się uczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee woo! Mam nadzieję, że wam się ten rozdział spodoba. Postaram się wstawić 3 rozdział w przyszłym tygodniu, żeby w końcu być up-to-date z rozdziałami na Wattpadzie. Niby mogłabym to wszystko wstawić teraz, ale nie wiem za bardzo jak to działa na AO3 z multi rozdziałami na dzień.

Abelia nie miała bladego pojęcia gdzie była. Jej mapa niestety posiadała tylko miejsce, gdzie znajduje się Kyoshi Island. Karciła się za to, że nie kupiła sobie jakiejś porządnej mapy na jednym z wielu stoisk w Yu Dao.

Jej podróż trwała już trzy tygodnie. Miała śpiwór, więc po nocach ukrywała się gdzieś w ciemnych alejkach. Chociaż żadna droga nie była wbita w ziemię. Denerwowało ją to, że nie ma żadnej mocy, jak to panowanie nad ogniem. Wtedy mogłaby sobie zapalić lampkę, albo mieć ciepło przez całą noc. Dziewczyna nie nauczyła się, jak tworzyć ogień bez pomocy benderów, albo zapałek, więc musiała siedzieć w zimnie i ciemności. Ale domyślała się, że niedługo będzie to wiedzieć.

Na szczęście nie brakowało jej jedzenia, bo czasami zatrzymywała się w miastach na swojej drodze. Pracowała u kogoś przez dzień i udawało jej się zebrać wystarczająco dużo złota, by kupić jedzenie i picie. Nikt przy tym nie zadawał jej wielu pytań, co było pocieszające. Niektórzy też proponowali jej przejażdżki, co akceptowała i to przyspieszyło trochę jej podróż.

Dziewczyna dopiero po trzydziestu przeszła przez wielką górę i znalazła się przy jeszcze większym kanionie. Pojawiła się tam z samego rana, więc mogła jeszcze mało zobaczyć, ale już wydawał się on piękny. Domyśliła się, że był to największy kanion na całym świecie, o którym opowiadał jej Yael. Podobno on kiedyś tam był i sam fascynował się jego wyglądem.

Po paru sekundach zrozumiała, że będzie musiała się przez to miejsce jakoś przedostać. Pomyślała, że będzie mogła przejść na około, tak jak zrobiła to z górą. Na swojej drodze napotkała jednak małą chatkę i ona ją zaciekawiła. Podeszła do niej i zapukała do drzwi.

Prawie od razu wyskoczył z niej niski mężczyzna z siwymi włosami. Był on ubrany w zieloną płachtę i na dłoniach miał bransolety z ostrymi szpicami. Abelia odsunęła się trochę od niego, zaskoczona entuzjazmem, jaki pokazywał na swojej twarzy. On na jej widok się uśmiechnął.

"Witam młodą damę, co panią tu sprowadza?" zapytał, gdy ona chwyciła się ramiona swojej torby. Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

"Chciałabym się przedostać na drugą stronę tego kanionu." wytłumaczyła powoli. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

"No to masz szczęście, jestem kierownikiem tego miejsca, mogę cię poprowadzić," Abelia się uśmiechnęła. "ale mamy tu parę zasad." pstryknął swoimi palcami i zabrał swoje rzeczy z małej chatki. "Na podróż przez kanion nie wolno zabierać jedzenia. Tam czają się okropne stworzenia, które dla jedzenia by cię zabiły…" tłumaczył, a Abelia uważnie słuchała. Nie podobało jej się to, że za sobą musiała zostawić jedyne jedzenie, ale jeśli było trzeba, to trzeba.

Oboje od razu zaczęli podróż, gdyż dziewczyna przyszła tam właśnie na czas. Przejście całego kanionu zajęło kolejne dwa dni. W tym czasie Abelia poznała bliżej przewodnika kanionu. Opowiadał jej swoje historie, które stworzył podróżując po świecie. Mówił o tym, jak trafił na kanion.

Abelia była zafascynowana wielkim kanionem. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że będzie mogła zobaczyć go na żywo. Było tam tyle skał, że było to aż dziwne, że nie było tam żadnych pogromców skał. Abi wiedziała, że przewodnik potrafił kierować skałami, ale nie chciał jej tego pokazać. Oczywiście, widziała wiele osób w Yu Dao, którzy bawili się ziemią i skałami, ale nigdy nie miała okazji z nimi rozmawiać. A tutaj był mężczyzna na wyciągnięcie ręki, który mógłby jej coś pokazać, a tego nie robił.

Brunetka wiedziała, że nie było tutaj tak wielu benderów przez wojnę. Każdy miał swoje zajęcia i większość osób musiało iść walczyć. Szczególnie ci, którzy potrafili opanować skały i ziemię. Earth Kingdom było jednym z ostatnich, którzy trzymali się całkiem dobrze. A raczej to Omashu i Ba Sing Se byli tymi najsilniejszymi, którzy potrafili przetrwać.

W historiach przewodnika najbardziej interesowało Abelię właśnie Ba Sing Se. To miasto, którego nie mógł zdobyć jej wujek, ani ojciec. Wiedziała, że było ono duże i otaczały go dwie wielkie ściany. Tak bardzo chciała zobaczyć jak ono wygląda i jacy tam byli ludzie. Przewodnik opowiedział jej o jego rodzinie, która kiedyś tam mieszkała i posiadała jeden z najlepszych sklepów z kwiatami. Teraz był on jednak sam i musiał żyć z innych rzeczy.

Po Kyoshi Island Abelia na pewno planowała zobaczyć Ba Sing Se.

"To by było na tyle, pani Abelio," mężczyzna powiedział, gdy znaleźli się na drugiej stronie kanionu. Tutaj znajdowała się jego druga chatka. "Gdzie ty się w ogóle wybierasz w tak młodym wieku?" zapytał się jej. To pytanie wpadało mu do głowy podczas ich podróży, ale ciągle zapominał się zapytać.

Abelia była już zmęczona i nie wiedziała co mu powiedzieć. Bała się, że by ją wyśmiał z jej planów i z tego, że poszukuje Avatara. Już od tak wielu lat nikt nie wierzył w jego powrót.

"Wybieram się na Kyoshi Island," odpowiedziała. On spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. "chciałabym się wytrenować w sztukach walki Kyoshi." wzruszyła ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Przewodnik jednak już o nic więcej jej nie zapytał i postanowił ją po prostu puścić dalej. Abelia była wdzięczna. Te sześć tygodni podróży naprawdę ją wykończyły i chciała po prostu zostać gdzieś na dłużej. Jak na zawołanie, po następnym dniu, znalazła jakąś wioskę. Musiała również coś zjeść, bo jej jedzenie zostało w końcu na drugiej części kanionu. Bała się jednak, że nie było dla niej szans, bo nie miała już żadnego złota. Na pracę nie miała ochotę.

Przeszła przez bramę miasta i spotkała się z pustkami. Zbliżała się noc, więc domyślała się, że większość mieszkańców jest w swoich domach. Podeszła więc do jednego z nich i zapukała. Gdy tylko jej dłoń dotknęła drewna, ono zaskrzypiało i drzwi się otworzyły. Abelia uniosła swoje brwi i spojrzała do środka.

Nie było tam pusto, ale na pewno dawno nie było tam żadnych ludzi. Gdy weszła do środka, powietrze zdawało się być jeszcze zimniejsze niż na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę Abelia była przestraszona, dostała gęsiej skórki. Na dworze robiło się jeszcze ciemniej i wiatr przechodził przez najmniejsze dziury w ścianach by zagwizdać.

Postanowiła iść do innego domu i sprawdzić, czy w nich było równie pusto. I było tak, jak się tego spodziewała. To było miasto duchów. Nikt już tam nie mieszkał i zostało na pewno opuszczone długi czasu temu. Abelia nigdy nie miała okazji naprawdę zobaczyć tego, co robiła jej rodzina. Do jej oczu przybyły łzy i upadła na ziemię.

Teraz na pewno wiedziała, że jej wygnanie z domu było bardzo złą decyzją jej ojca. Zuko zmienił się w tą samą osobę, którą był jej ojciec. On nie chciał harmonii pomiędzy wszystkimi krajami i benderami. On chciał tylko rządzić całym światem i zostawić tylko pogromców Ognia, bo oni mieli być najważniejsi. Abelia nigdy nie rozumiała tego, co robili jej rodzice i gdy przeprowadziła się do Cui i Yael, to dowiedziała się więcej o świecie. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy nie pójście do szkoły naprawdę było taką dobrą decyzją. Teraz nie byłaby taka wystraszona przed swoim własnym, kochanym bratem Zuko.

Nie mogła nawet pomyśleć o Azuli. Jej młodsza siostra już od samego początku była inna. Ona chciała być taka jak Pan Ognia i Ojciec. Ona również uważała, że Abelia nie miała prawa istnieć, bo nie miała własnych mocy. Teraz na pewno Azula cieszyła się z kroków jej ojca i całej Fire Nation.

W takich momentach Abelia chciała ich znowu zobaczyć i przemówić do rozsądku. Żałowała tego, że jednak nie podeszła do Zuko. Przecież on nic by jej nie zrobił, prawda?

Zanim dziewczyna się obejrzała, zasnęła na chłodnej podłodze z mokrymi policzkami.

Następnego dnia została jeszcze w pustej wiosce. Jej brzuch dawał o sobie znać, a woda powoli się kończyła. Przeszukała każdy z domów i znalazła trochę suchego, twardego chleba. Próbowała go zjeść, ale to było na nic. Na szczęście znalazła trochę złota w małych zakamarkach i mogła ruszyć dalej, by znaleźć następne miejsce. Dziewczyna ustaliła sama ze sobą, że tam zostanie na dłużej.

Droga już jej się dłużyła i nie wiedziała co zrobić. Szła tak przez pięć dni, gdy napotkała kolejną górę, ale nie wiedziała, czy uda jej się ją ominąć. Była już bardzo zmęczona i zaczął boleć ją brzuch. Usiadła przy nogach góry i westchnęła. Wszystkie mięśnie bolały jej od wysiłku. Nigdy jeszcze nie robiła tak długiej wyprawy, co było oczywiste. Ile ona by w tamtym momencie dała, by być blisko morza. Wtedy mogłaby wyłowić jakąś rybę i upiec ją na ogniu.

Jej oczy powoli się zamykały, a nie było nawet południa. Abelia przetarła swoją twarz i spojrzała na rzeczy w swojej torbie. Był w nim tylko śpiwór, ubrania i butelka na wodę. Do tego mapa z gazety i kompas. Tak mało.

"Hej, patrzcie koledzy," Abi odwróciła się w stronę głosu. Zauważyła grupkę ludzi, którzy zbliżali się do nich na swoich zwierzakach. "jakaś dziewczyna…" stanęli niedaleko niej i się jej przyglądali. Ona robiła to samo.

"Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała nastolatka, która była razem z nimi. Abelia od razu pokręciła głową i zaczęły napływać jej łzy do oczu. Co, jak ta podróż to był jeden wielki błąd? Cui i Yael na pewno się o nią martwili, a ona nie zostawiła im nawet liściku. "Co jest?" ta dziewczyna była teraz blisko niej. Abelia podniosła na nią wzrok.

"Nie mam już jedzenia. Nie jadłam nic od siedmiu dni... musiałam zostawić wszystko na Great Divide." wytłumaczyła i próbowała wstać z ziemi. Udało jej się, ale nastolatka i tak ją podtrzymała.

"Byłaś na The Great Divide? Niesamowite!" powiedział jeden z chłopaków. Dostał za to od swojego kolegi w ramię.

"Mamy trochę jedzenia," dziewczyna pstryknęła palcami na resztę grupy. Parę osób ściągnęło swoje plecaki. "my też podróżujemy. Jedziemy w stronę Omashu, możemy cię tam zaprowadzić. Tam będziesz bezpieczniejsza." opowiadała i w końcu ktoś podał jej kanapkę. Dała ją Abelii.

"Dziękuję." zabrała ją i wzięła pierwszy kęs. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie wystarczające, ale w końcu miała jakiś nowy cel. "Omashu jest na południe, prawda?" chciała być pewna, że pójdzie w dobrą stronę.

"Tak," nastolatka się do niej uśmiechnęła. "tak w ogóle, jestem June." podała rękę młodej Abelii. 

"Ja jestem Abelia," uśmiechnęła się do niej i zjadła do końca kanapkę.

"To jest Song, a ja jestem Pong." dwóch chłopaków się przedstawiło. "Skąd jesteś? Z Ba Sing Se? Musisz być z daleka, skoro przechodziłaś przez The Great Divide." Song podszedł do młodej dziewczyny i podał jej następną kanapkę.

"Jestem z Yu Dao." odpowiedziała krótko i zabrała się za następną kanapkę. "Dziękuje wam bardzo za jedzenie." uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz.

"A gdzie cię prowadzi? Również do Omashu?" zapytała tym razem June.

"Nie, idę na Kyoshi Island." poprawiła swoje włosy, żeby nie wchodziły jej do ust.

"Och, to fajnie." Pong wzruszył ramionami. "W każdym razie, podróż do Omashu jeszcze potrwa. Nasza grupa przejdzie dzisiaj większość drogi, ale potem będziemy musieli odpocząć." Abelia pokiwała głową i dokończyła kanapkę.

"Będę waszym dłużnikiem," powiedziała.

I tak właśnie było - ruszyli po chwili w drogę. Abelia dalej była trochę zmęczona, bo dwie kanapki nie napełnią jej po siedmiu dniach głodówki. Jednak wizja normalnego miasta naprawdę ją cieszyła.

Jednak nie musieli robić odpoczynku późnym wieczorem, bo trafili na Omashu. Oczy Abelii aż się zaświeciły, gdy zobaczyła te miasto. W nocy wszystko się w nim świeciło i było dużo większe niż Yu Dao. Ich grupa nie miała problemu z dostaniem się do środka, bo nowi znajomi Abelii przychodzili tam wiele razy. 

Gdy byli już w środku, Abelia mogła przyjrzeć się temu miejscu bliżej. Teraz rozumiała dlaczego to miasto tak wyglądało - było zbudowane na podstawie wysyłania paczek dla jego mieszkańców. Abelia nie dziwiła się temu, że tak dużo osób chciało tam mieszkać. Podobno historia tego miasta była równie piękna, jak ono samo, ale dziewczyna go nie znała. Przynajmniej nie wtedy.

Ich grupa miała już załatwione miejsce do spania. Abelia musiała jednak spać na podłodze, bo dla niej nie było łóżka. Na szczęście mogła ona użyć swojego śpiwora. Wszyscy poszli od razu spać.

Następnego dnia Abelia musiała pożegnać się z dachem nad głową i jej nowymi znajomymi. Oni przechodzili tylko przez Omashu i nie mogli zostać na dłużej. Abelia dowiedziała się, że oni będą szli w stronę wielkiej pustyni, na której podobno była ukryta księgarnia. Więcej jej nie powiedzieli, ale Abelia wiedziała, że kiedyś chciałaby tam sama pójść i ją zobaczyć. Naprawdę chciałaby więcej podróżować, gdy będzie starsza i mądrzejsza.

Dziewczyna miała złoto, które teraz mogła użyć w mieście. Szła na targi i kupowała różne warzywa i owoce, które mogłaby zjeść lub ugotować na ogniu. Wiedziała, że musiała zostać tam przez parę dni, bo była zbyt wykończona podróżą.

W tym samym czasie mogła więcej pozwiedzać. Nie poznawała już nowych ludzi, bo nie chciała nikomu przeszkadzać i zwracać na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Dalej miała jedynie trzynaście lat i ktoś mógłby chcieć odesłać ją do domu. Abelia była już pewna, że znalezienie Avatara i pomoc w podróży do harmonii świata było jej przeznaczeniem. Mogła to poczuć w swoim ciele. Nie mogła się wrócić.

Widziała w Omashu wiele dzieci, które chodziły same. Przyglądała im się i po chwili znaleźli oni swoich rodziców, którzy ich przytulali. Wyglądali na takich szczęśliwych i bez problemów. Abelia od samego początku jej istnienia miała wmawiane, że jest niepotrzebna i bez sensu. Była bardzo smutna z tego powodu, ale wiedziała, że nie mogła już tego więcej pokazywać. Musiała być silna i pokazać swojemu ojcu, że jednak potrafiła chodzić sama po tym świecie.

Dziewczyna spędziła w mieście jeszcze jeden tydzień, po czym wyruszyła dalej w swoją przygodę. Od swoich znajomych dowiedziała się, że Kyoshi Island nie było już tak daleko od Omashu. Cieszyła się, że niedługo jej podróż dobiegnie końca i będzie mogła zacząć jej kolejną fazę.

"A ty co tu robisz?" zapytał jeden z żołnierzy przy wyjściu z miasta. Brunetka spojrzała na niego robiąc wielkie oczy. Czasami mogła ich użyć dla swoich potrzeb.

"Chcę wyjść z miasta, proszę pana." powiedziała, chwytając ramiączka swojej torby. Obaj mężczyźni zmarszczyli swoje brwi.

"Gdzie są twoi rodzice?" zapytał ten drugi. Abelia nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nawet nie pomyślała o tym, że jej wygląd sprawi, że nie będzie mogła wyjść.

"Czekają na mnie na zewnątrz," wytłumaczyła, a jej głos zrobił się trochę wyższy. Dziewczyna naprawdę nie potrafiła kłamać, ale chyba to zadziałało. 

"Tak?" mężczyźni otworzyli bramę swoim bendingiem i gdy sprawdzali, czy ktoś tam stoi, ona szybko wybiegła. Starała się być jak najszybsza, bo wiedziała, że oni jeszcze chwilę ją gonią. Gdy w końcu była daleko od granicy, była gotowa przestać biegać. Odwróciła się w stronę miasta i się uśmiechnęła. Jeszcze chwila i była na Kyoshi Island.

Dziewczyna postanowiła, że był to już czas na jakąś łódkę, żeby móc płynąć. Wiedziała, że terytoria, które były najbliżej Wyspy były pochłonięte bagnem, a Abelia nie była na coś takiego przygotowana. Za to dobrze wiedziała jak pływać na wodzie i znaleźć drogę do Kyoshi.

Zbudowanie tratwy zajęło jej cały dzień. Była spocona, ale mogła wejść do wody i trochę się odświeżyć. Nie było opcji na poddanie się tak blisko celu.

Postanowiła położyć się spać na plaży i wyruszyć następnego dnia. Była taka podekscytowana, że prawie nie mogła zamknąć swoich oczu i odpocząć. Płynięcie na pewno zajęłoby jej kolejne cztery dni, ale musiała się odespać i wyłowić dla siebie jedzenie. Nie miała za bardzo opcji spania na łodzi. Musiała się pilnować.

Dlatego spała ona do późniejszego poranka. Zebrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wzięła jej małą łódź na morzę. Zaczęła płynąć.

I po długiej podróży, w końcu, zobaczyła Kyoshi Island.


	4. Island Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abelia trafia na Kyoshi Island i próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z dziewczynami i nauczyć się ich sztuki walki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i wstawiam ten rozdział, żeby w sobotę wstawić ten sam rozdział co na wattpadzie. Mam nadzeję, że wam się to spodoba. Następny rozdział już będzie szedł, jak w serialu.

Wyszła z łodzi i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. Zabrała swoją torbę i zaczęła biec w stronę wioski. Widziała przy jej bramie statue Avatar Kyoshi. Jej oczy aż błyszczały na jej widok. Ona była tak niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że po tak długim czasie dostała się do tego pięknego miejsca. Wszystko wokół niej wydawało się teraz takie kolorowe i wesołe.

Jej myśli zostały zatrzymane jednak przez uderzenie w głowę. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało. Abelia chciała przetrzeć swoje oczy, ale nie mogła ruszyć swoich dłoni. Była pewna, że była do czegoś przywiązana, a zobaczyć tego nie mogła, bo jej oczy były czymś zasłonięte.

"Halo?" odezwała się.

"Kim jesteś i co sprowadza cię na Kyoshi Island?" usłyszała dziewczyński głos. Była pewna, że to jedna z Kyoshi Warriors.

"Jestem Abelia i chciałabym tutaj trenować sztuki walki Kyoshi," powiedziała pewna siebie. Rozmawianie z ludźmi wydawało się dla niej łatwiejsze, gdy nie musiała widzieć ich twarzy i oceniających oczu. 

Przez chwilę nikt nic nie odpowiadał. Abelia mogła jednak słyszeć to, że więcej osób się do niej zbliżało, a przynajmniej zaczęło ją otaczać. Dziewczyna spięła się i poprawiła przy słupku. Drewno zaczęło wbijać jej się trochę w kręgosłup.

"Dlaczego? Czemu mielibyśmy cię trenować?" znowu usłyszała ten sam głos. Abelia zagryzła swoją wargę.

"Bo jestem zdeterminowana. Bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć jak się walczy." odpowiedziała. Z jej oczu w końcu została ściągnięta opaska. Musiała przyzwyczaić się do jasnego światła słońca i dopiero wtedy zobaczyła stojącą przed nią dziewczynę. Miała ona rude włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Na sobie miała tradycyjny ubiór Kyoshi Warriors. Abelia była pewna, że ona tu rządzi.

"Hm, zobaczymy. Wygląda na to, że przeżyłaś długą podróż." Brunetka rozejrzała się wokół siebie i zauważyła, że wszyscy się jej przyglądali. Przy tym zobaczyła też inne Kyoshi Warriors. Zeszła się chyba cała wioska i Abelia była tym zaskoczona. Nie sądziła, że wszyscy się nią tak zainteresują. Dziewczyna przed nią wypuściła ją z wiązaniny. "Będziemy cię musiały przetestować, bo nie wiemy, czy można ci ufać…" Abelia pokiwała głową i poszła za rudowłosą, gdy poszła w głąb wioski. Cała reszta miasta się rozeszła, prócz oczywiście Kyoshi Warriors, które szły razem z nimi.

Weszły do budynku w środku miasta. Abelia była taka podekscytowana, że stała tylko uśmiechnięta i się rozglądała. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak obrazek z gazety. Było tam wiele miejsca dla ćwiczeń i z boku sali stało jeszcze parę kostiumów dla Kyoshi Warriors. Miała nadzieję, że zgodzą się ją trenować.

"Jestem Suki, a to po kolei jest Nellal, Xong, Varri, Remo, Geph i Rirra. Ty musisz nam trochę więcej o sobie powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz do nas dołączyć i zdobyć nasze zaufanie. Mów." Suki była stanowcza i pewna siebie. Abelia miała nadzieję, że jej też się kiedyś uda do tego dotrzeć.

"Ja jestem Abelia, z Yu Dao. Moja historia jest taka, że nie byłam chciana przez mojego ojca. Postanowił mnie wyrzucić z domu i trafiłam do innej rodziny. Tam nauczyłam się być silniejsza, niż wcześniej. Zrozumiałam, że moim przeznaczeniem jest chronienie bliskich i Avatara. Muszę być do tego też silna fizycznie i wiedzieć jak się walczy, więc zdecydowałam się przybyć na Kyoshi Island." wytłumaczyła i w końcu przełknęła ślinę w gardle. Ryzykowała trochę ze wspomnieniem swojego ojca, ale musiała to zrobić. I tak myślała o tym by im wszystko powiedzieć. Chciała zacząć od nowa, ale chciała też, żeby było wiadomo kim jest.

Kyoshi Warriors popatrzyły po sobie nawzajem. Abelia uniosła delikatnie brwi i czekała na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Jeśli by się nie zgodziły, to ta cała podróż była na marne. Pewnie i tak zostałaby na tej wyspie, bo wracanie nie było opcją. Nie chciała sprawić hańby swoim przyszywanym rodzicom.

"No dobrze, Abelia…" odwróciła się do niej Suki. "będziemy cię trenować, bo widać, że jesteś na to gotowa. Ochrona naszej wioski, wyspy i samego Avatara jest dla nas ważna. Mamy nadzieję, że Avatar w końcu się u nas pojawi." dodała jeszcze. Na twarzy Abelii znowu pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i sama podskoczyła trochę w miejscu. 

Oczywiście na początku nie było łatwo. Abelia nie miała żadnego doświadczenia, bo w Pałacu Królewskim i w domu Cui i Yaela nie uczyła się walki. Może w Yu Dao zobaczyła parę ruchów, ale sama nic nie próbowała. Wiedziała, że był to błąd i teraz ją to dobijało.

Przez pierwsze tygodnie było jej bardzo ciężko. Nie wiedziała jak opanować swoje ciało i ruszać się tak szybko jak jej nowe przyjaciółki. Starała się, nawet w swoim nowym pokoju razem z Nellal. Ona przyglądała jej się zaskoczona. Sama Nellal nigdy się tak nie starała, ale może to dlatego, że ona w to wrosła - w bycie Kyoshi Warrior.

"Możesz czasami odpocząć, wiesz?" przypomniała jej, gdy miała ściągnięty swój makijaż i siedziała na łóżku. Abelia już pierwszego dnia mogła zobaczyć jak dziewczyny wyglądają. Nellal również miała czarne włosy, ale ciemnozielone włosy. Na nosie miała parę piegów, które pewnie były spowodowane przez słońce. Była ona starsza od Abelii o rok i mieszkała na Kyoshi Island od małego. Jej rodzice wstawili ją do bycia Kyoshi Warrior gdy skończyła jedenaście lat i tak zostało. Jej to nie przeszkadzało, bo kochała nią być.

"Nie jestem taka dobra jak wy, a muszę być gotowa w każdym momencie," odpowiedziała trzynastolatka i znowu powoli wycelowała i uderzyła powietrze. Znowu jej nie wyszło.

"Nie musisz być taka agresywna, wiesz?" Nellal wstała z łóżka i stanęła w pozycji obok Abelii. Pokazała jej jak poprawnie zrobić ruch. "Tu chodzi o precyzję, a nie siłę." wzruszyła ramionami, po czym położyła swoje dłonie na biodrach. Abelia znowu zrobiła cios. "Już jest lepiej. Zapytaj jutro Suki, czy ci tego bardziej nie wytłumaczy," Nellal znowu wróciła do łóżka. "a teraz idź spać."

"Czy Suki nie jest najmłodszą z was? Czemu wami kieruje?" Abelia była zaciekawiona. Od samego początku to właśnie ona była najważniejsza - nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało. Brunetka usiadła w końcu na swoim łóżku, dalej patrząc się na współlokatorkę.

"Ona zaczęła najwcześniej z nas trenować. W sensie tak, zaczęłam trenować tylko rok później od niej, ale ona jest zdecydowanie dużo lepsza i szybciej wbija sobie ruchy do głowy. Jest po prostu utalentowana i jakoś tak wyszło, że to jej zdanie najbardziej się liczy. Ale to chyba nie problem." Nellal znowu wzruszyła ramionami, tym razem już leżąc w łóżku. Abelia to zrozumiała i po prostu położyła się na materacu.

Chciała kiedyś być tak dobra, jak Suki. To był teraz jej cel.

"Jeśli mogę zapytać, to czemu masz złote oczy?" Abelia się przebudziła. Nie wiedziała skąd wzięło się to pytanie i jak miała na nie odpowiedzieć. Chciała wszystkim Kyoshi Warriors powiedzieć o swojej przeszłości, ale nie wiedziała czy to było takim dobrym pomysłem. W końcu mogliby przestać ją uczyć, bo kto chciałby uczyć kogoś z Fire Nation? Ona byłaby widziana, jako wróg. Chociaż może musiała to zrobić…

"Um… nie mów jeszcze nikomu, ale jestem z Fire Nation," powiedziała i szybko mówiła dalej. "ale nie jestem z tych złych, ja się z nimi nie zgadzam. Ja chcę zakończyć tę wojnę ze strony Earth Kingdom i innych Water Tribes, a nie od nich." z jej serca spadł kamień. Spojrzała na Nellal i czekała na odpowiedź.

"Tego się domyśliłyśmy z dziewczynami…" Abelia zachłysnęła się powietrzem. "ale nie martw się, nie mamy ci tego za złe. Przeszukałyśmy twoją torbę, gdy do nas przypłynęłaś i nic nie znalazłyśmy, więc jesteś w porządku." uśmiechnęła się Nellal. "Ja pytam jednak o kolor twoich oczu. Nigdy jeszcze takiego nie widziałam."

"Och, ja nie wiem. To całkiem zwykły kolor w Fire Nation…" Abelia postanowiła nie mówić więcej. Gdyby wiedzieli o jej byciu prawdziwą księżniczką Fire Lord Ozai, to by została spalona na stosie. Rozmowa się skończyła i dziewczyny poszły spać. 

Gdy Abelia skończyła czternaście lat, potrafiła już dużo więcej. Nie tylko jako wojowniczka, a również więcej o świecie. Dziewczyny w czasie wolnym nauczyły ją o historii wojny i świata przed nią. Była im za to bardzo wdzięczna. Ludzie w mieście również byli dla niej mili.

Wszystkie Kyoshi Warriors wiedziały również o jej pochodzeniu. Nie o byciu księżniczką, a o Fire Nation. Kłamała im tylko o tym, że była jedynaczką i jej rodzice nie byli żadnymi Lordami… więc kłamała o wszystkim. Jednak pomyślała, że gdy będzie już całkiem wytrenowana, to o wszystkim im powie.

Abelia starała się tak bardzo, że w końcu udało jej się być bardzo dobrą Kyoshi Warrior. Dlatego mogła iść w grupie na ekspedycję i sprawdzanie, czy nikt nie czai się za rogiem. Kyoshi Warriors robiły to tygodniowo, a ona do czasu swoich czternastych urodzin nie była zapraszana. Dziewczyna była pewna, że wtedy jeszcze jej tak nie ufali. Na szczęście się to zmieniło.

Wchodziły wczesnym porankiem i ruszyły na północ. Kyoshi Island nie była zbyt duża, więc obejście jej nie zajęłoby długo. Abelia oczywiście przechadzała się po niej samotnie wieczorami, gdy nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć w cieniu nocy. Mało wydawało jej się nowe, ale cieszyła się wyjściem z dziewczynami.

"Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj coś znajdziemy." Varri odezwała się, wzdychając.

"Czemu?" zapytała Geph. Abelia spojrzała na Varri.

"Zazwyczaj jest nudno na tych podróżach," wzruszyła ramionami. "nie, żebym chciała źle dla wyspy, ale zazwyczaj się nudzę." przyznała, wkładając swój wachlarz do jego pokrywki na pasie.

"Możemy dzisiaj w coś zagrać," odezwała się Suki. Wszystkie dziewczyny spojrzały na nią uśmiechnięte.

Abelia myliła się co do jej pierwszego wrażenia z Suki. Ona wcale nie była niemiła i sucha, a ciepła i kochana. Tak, była surowa co do treningów i wszystkiego 'Kyoshi', ale robiła to bo było to dla niej bardzo ważne. Przez resztę czasu dziewczyna uwielbiała rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami o wszystkim i o niczym. Do tego grona należała również i Abelia.

Suki zaproponowała zagrać w berka. Mogły przy tym trenować i oglądać teren, więc była to gra idealna. Xong była pierwszą osobą, która musiała łapać inne dziewczyny.

Abelia nauczyła się być dużo szybsza niż kiedyś w swoim czasie z nowymi przyjaciółkami, więc była pewna, że to wygra. Suki powiedziała start i wszystkie się rozbiegły.

Czternastolatka pobiegła w jednym kierunku i od razu wiedziała, że Xong za nią nie biegła. Abelia wiedziała i tak gdzie mogłaby uciec dzięki swoim wyprawą po wyspie. Coś prowadziło ją w stronę plaży. Tam spotkała się z morzem i na chwilę tam stanęła. Spojrzała za siebie i nie zauważyła żadnej z dziewczyn, więc kucnęła i spojrzała na wodę.

Wyjęła ze swojej kieszeni kartkę, którą napisała parę godzin wcześniej. Napisane na niej było parę słów, które chciałaby by dostały się do jej rodziców. Tych przyszywanych rodziców.

Robiła to czasami, a teraz była idealna okazja, by pójść nad wodę, prawda? Abelia wiedziała, że pewnie te wiadomości nie dostaną się do jej rodziców, ale zawsze mogła marzyć. Chciałaby tam na chwilę wrócić, pomimo tego, że dopiero parę miesięcy nie było jej w domu. Lubiła Kyoshi Island, ale… zawsze znalazło się jakieś 'ale'.

"Mam cię!" Abelia poczuła na sobie dłoń Remo i podskoczyła w miejscu. Wstała i spojrzała na szatynkę, która dalej przed nią stała. Dopiero po paru sekundach Remo się ocknęła i zaczęła biec w jakimś kierunku.

Abelia biegła i biegła i biegła.

Lata mijały bardzo szybko i Abelia umiała coraz więcej. Dziewczyna cieszyła się tak bardzo ze swojej decyzji, by przybyć na tę wyspę. Tęskniła za swoimi rodzicami i osobami, których spotkała na swojej drodze do tego miejsca. Wiedziała jednak, że to było jej przeznaczenie. Czuła, że to co naprawdę ma robić zbliżało się bardzo szybko.

Wróciła myślami do swojego brata Zuko… ona tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć, czy wszystko było z nim w porządku. Pomimo wszystko, ona dalej myślała o nim codziennie i chciała być blisko niego. 

Ona nie mogła sobie wyobrazić jego życia po tym, jak Ursa odeszła. Zuko został z Azulą i Ojcem, którzy dla niego również nie byli mili. Pewnie dlatego tak bardzo chciał znaleźć Avatara i pokazać Panu Ognia Ozaiowi, że potrafi zrobić coś dobrze. Abelia pamiętała, że opowiadał jej o swoich spotkaniach w Komnacie i o tym, że on nie umiał miotać ogniem tak dobrze jak Azula.

Abelia oczywiście tęskniła za Azulą. Pomimo jej zachowania, ona dalej była jej siostrą. Wierzyła w to, że ona się zmieniła. W końcu minęło już sześć lat i to ona teraz miała czternaście lat. Wiedziała, że również mogła stać się ta gorsza rzecz… mogła zrobić się gorsza i nawet zapomnieć o istnieniu swojej starszej siostry. Jednak Abelia wolała o tym nie myśleć.

Żałowała tego, że nie porozmawiała z Zuko, gdy zobaczyła go w Yu Dao. Może on naprawdę by się ucieszył na jej widok…

"Obudź się, Abelia." brunetka poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń Nellal. Otworzyła powoli swoje oczy i je przetarła. Zmarszczyła brwi na całkowicie gotową przyjaciółkę. "Dzisiaj zaczynamy trening trochę wcześniej." uśmiechnęła się.

"Zaraz przyjdę na dół." Abelia odpowiedziała. Nellal wyszła z pokoju, gdy brunetka wstała powoli z łóżka. Brzuch trochę ją bolał, ale postanowiła to zignorować.

Trochę zajęło jej przebranie się w strój, a gdy była gotowa, poszła na trening. Nie zobaczyła tam jednak nikogo, więc zmarszczyła brwi.

Wyszła ze szkoły i zobaczyła wszystkie dziewczyny stojące na zewnątrz. Patrzyły się na górę, więc ona zrobiła to samo. Zobaczyła tam jakiegoś latającego zwierzaka.

"Co to jest?" zauważyła, że zaczynają lecieć w dół, w stronę plaży.

"Zaraz się dowiemy," powiedziała Suki, zwracając się do Abelii.


	5. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na wyspę Kyoshi przybywają nieznajome osoby. Okazuje się, że to Avatar i jego grupa przyjaciół. Niestety, przywieźli ze sobą kłopoty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heej, nowy rozdział! Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

Kyoshi Warriors oglądały parę osób na plaży. Jeden z nich, mały chłopak z ogoloną głową, bawił się w wodzie, po czym był goniony przez wielką rybę. Abelia była tym bardzo zdziwiona i nie miała pojęcia co zrobić. Od kiedy ona sama przypłynęła na ich wyspę, nie było nowych przybyszy.

"Co to było?" zapytała dziewczyna, gdy chłopak wyszedł z wody i był już bezpieczny.

"Nie wiem." chłopak spojrzał za siebie, jedynie by zobaczyć spokojną wodę. Chłopak, który miał brązowe włosy i był bardzo podobny do dziewczyny, wstał z plaży i wytarł swoje ręce.

"Więc, lepiej dłużej tu nie zostawajmy. Ruszajmy w drogę!" powiedział entuzjastycznie.

Kyoshi Warriors wyskoczyły zza krzaków. Ruszały się rybko i udało im się okrążyć ich grupę i ich znokautować. Starszy chłopak był już ciągnięty przez Xong w stronę wioski. Bardzo podobna do niego dziewczyna była ciągnięta za rękę. Gdy oparła się o Nellal by złapać balans, inna dziewczyna przeciąga jej kaptur na głowę i potem na twarz. Młodszy chłopak był zbyt zajęty przyglądaniem się dziewczynie, więc była to okazja dla Kyoshi Warriors, by Varri mogła złapać go za jego bluzkę. Potem Abelia złapała wrzeszczącego zwierzaka, który latał temu chłopakowi przy ramieniu.

Dziewczyny rzuciły ich w kółko i cieszyły się ze swojej zdobyczy. Cała ich trójka jęknęła z bólu, gdy zostali wyrzuceni na ziemię.

"Albo możemy zostać dłużej…" powiedział jeszcze jeden z chłopaków przed tym, jak Kyoshi Warriors zabrały ich w stronę wioski. Nie zajęło im to długo, bo ich było mniej. Abelia zastanawiała się kim oni byli i skąd się wzięli. Wyglądało na to, że mogli znać tę wyspę, ale Abelia nigdy ich tu nie widziała.

Już w samej wiosce, dziewczyny przywiązali ich do dużego słupa na jej początku. Zwierzakowi pozwolili trochę podreptać, bo i tak był zawiązany i raczej nie mógł odlecieć na swoich skrzydłach.

Suki, Abelia, Xong i Nellal popatrzyły się po sobie. Wiedziały, że muszą się dowiedzieć o co chodziło tym przybyszom. Po krótkiej chwili, swoimi oczami, zdecydowały się kto będzie na początku rozmawiał.

"Macie dużo do tłumaczenia." odezwał się Oyaji. Był on zdenerwowany widokiem takich osób na wyspie jego przyjaciół.

"I jeśli nie odpowiecie na wszystkie nasze pytania, to wrzucimy was znowu do wody razem z Unagi." tym razem była to Suki.

"Pokażcie się, tchórze!" powiedział starszy z dwóch chłopaków i wyglądał tak, jakby chciał walczyć z Kyoshi Warriors. Abelia uznała to za zabawne, gdyż one i tak miały już przewagę. Nie było szans na to, żeby oni je pokonali.

Swoją rękawiczką, Suki ściąga worki z twarzy podróżników. Oni zaczęli się im przyglądać, im kostiumom i makijażowi. Przez chwilę stali cicho.

"Kim jesteście?! Gdzie są mężczyźni, którzy nas załatwili?" zaczął agresywnie chłopak z brązowymi włosami.

"Tu nie ma żadnych mężczyzn. My was pokonałyśmy. Teraz powiedzcie, kim jesteście i co tu robicie?" przy tym, Suki podeszła bliżej do nich. Gestykulowała swoją pięścią. Abelia również się przybliżyła.

"Czekaj, czekaj chwilę," chłopak był zaskoczony i wyglądało na to, że im nie wierzył. Spojrzał na tego drugiego chłopaka, jakby żeby się czegoś upewnić. "Nie ma szans, że jakaś grupa dziewczyn nas pokonała!" wrócił wzrokiem do Kyoshi warriors.

"Jakaś grupa dziewczyn, huh? Unagi będzie miał dzisiaj niezłą ucztę." Abelia się wkurzyła i złapała chłopaka za kołnierz. Suki spojrzała na nią pod wrażeniem.

"Nie, nie rób mu krzywdy!" przywiązana dziewczyna pochyliła się trochę i spojrzała na Abelię z dołu. "On nie miał tego na myśli. Mój brat po prostu potrafi być strasznym idiotą." Abelia puściła chłopaka, ale dalej patrzyła na niego z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Przynajmniej wiedziała teraz jedną informację więcej. Dalej jednak nie powiedzieli, kim dokładnie są.

"To moja wina," wszyscy spojrzeli na małego chłopca. Wyglądał na smutnego i w przykrości. "Przepraszamy, że tu przyszliśmy. Ja chciałem tylko przejechać się na Słoniowych Kojach."

"Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie jesteście" Oyaji wskazał palcem na związaną trójkę. On również był już zdenerwowany. "szpiegami z Fire Nation? Kyoshi udało się odstąpić od wojny. I planujemy to na tym zostawić!" zmarszczył swoje brwi w złości.

"Ta wyspa ma nazwę po Kyoshi? Ja znam Kyoshi!" twarzyczka małego chłopca się rozjaśniła. Tym razem i Abelia zmarszczyła brwi. Skąd on mógł znać Kyoshi? Chyba że...

"Ha! Jakim cudem mógłbyś ją znać?" Oyaji zapytał bez humoru. Abelia spojrzała na górę, gdzie na wielkim słupie, do którego byli przywiązani, stała figurą Kyoshi. Miała ona podobny ubiór do dziewczyn. "Avatar Kyoshi urodziła się tutaj czterysta lat temu," Figura również miała ten sam makijaż, co dziewczyny. Malunek na drewnie nie był już taki piękny jak kiedyś, ale dalej można było rozpoznać w nim Kyoshi. "Nie żyje od wieków."

Chłopak popatrzył na figurę nad nim zamyślony, a po chwili jego wzrok skierował się na ziemię. Po chwili powiedział spokojnie;

"Znam ją, bo jestem Avatarem."

Wszystkie Kyoshi Warriors wyglądały na zaskoczonego. Suki i Abelia spojrzały na siebie nawzajem. Abelia nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Czy to możliwe, że jej przeznaczenie stało właśnie przed nią? Nie spodziewała się, że Avatarem będzie dwunastoletni chłopak...

"To niemożliwe!" Suki pokręciła głową. "Ostatnim Avatarem był Airbenderem, który zniknął sto lat temu." Może Suki i inne Kyoshi Warriors im nie wierzyły, ale Abelia miała to uczucie, które upewniło ją w jego słowach. To musiał być on.

"To ja!" chłopak uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

"Wrzucić oszusta do Unagi!" Oyaji wskazał na chłopaka, a on uniósł swoje brwi.

Kyoshi Warriors przygotowały się do ataku. Abelia również wyjęła swój wachlarz niepewnie. Były jednak gotowe, zaczęły ruszać się w stronę 'oszustów'. Związana dziewczyna spojrzała na Avatara i zaczęła mówić.

"Aang…" była zdenerwowana. "pokaż im airbending."

Aang, bo w końcu poznała jego imię, patrzył się na dziewczynę pytająco. Szybko jednak zniknęło z jego twarzy ten wyraz i odepchnął się od ziemi. Zostawił za sobą chmurę dymu i udało mu się wydostać ze sznurów, w które jeszcze przed chwilą był związany. Drugi chłopak wcześniej patrzył się z otwartą buzią na Kyoshi Warriors, teraz nie był zaskoczony ruchem swojego przyjaciela. Przy wyleceniu w powietrze, Aang zabrał Xong wachlarze z rąk i wylądował na figurze Kyoshi. Wyglądał na jej czubku tak elegancko.

Ludzie z wioski byli bardzo zaskoczeni jego pokazem i tym, że naprawdę jest Avatarem. Abelia też nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widziała. Miała rację i Avatar naprawdę istniał. Właśnie przyszedł ich uratować.

Aang wylądował na ziemi przed jego publiką, jego szaty dalej latały delikatnie na wietrze, który spowodował. Oyaji i Kyoshi Warriors spoglądali na niego w niedowierzaniu. Z ich tyłu dalej więcej osób zebrało się by oglądać.

"To prawda," Oyaji zaczął. "jesteś Avatarem!" był zakochany w swoim widoku.

Teraz Aang był poważny. Jego przyjaciele wyglądali na zadowolonych z tego, co się stało. Jednak dalej byli przywiązani.

"Teraz," Aang wyciągnął kulki z jego szat. "patrzcie na to!" chłopak pokazał jak szybko potrafi kręcić kulkami pomiędzy swoimi dłońmi. Chłopak zamrugał i uśmiechał się zadowolony. Czekał na reakcję od publiczności.

Jakiś chłopak za bardzo się ucieszył i zemdlał, gdy z jego ust leciała piana. Reszta mieszkańców klaskała i cieszyła się wizytą Avatara.

-

Następnego dnia mieszkańcy Kyoshi postanowili pomalować Figure Kyoshi od nowa, by znowu była piękna i świeciła w centrum wioski. W tym samym czasie, Kyoshi Warriors ćwiczyły w swoim domu.

Abelia nie mogła skupić się na zadaniach. Chciała porozmawiać z Avatarem, ale zauważyła, że był on zajęty swoimi fanami. Miała się go zapytać, czy zabrałby ją na swoją podróż. Wiedziała, że on pewnie się nie zgodzi, ale zawsze można było to spróbować. Musiała mu powiedzieć o swoim bracie, żeby wiedział co go czeka.

Dziewczyna była tak rozkojarzona, że nie zauważyła podchodzącego do ich domu Sokkę. Dowiedziała się jak się nazywa zaraz po tym, jak Aang pokazał im swoją moc. Dziewczyna, z którą podróżowali nazywała się Katara. Pochodzili oni z Południowego Water Tribe, co bardzo zaciekawiło Abelię. Słyszała, że nie mieszkało tam wiele osób przez wojnę - większość została zamordowana. Szczególnie sami będerzy, a tu okazało się, że Katara mogła bawić się wodą. Sokka był jednak non-benderem, tak jak Abelia.

Sokka wszedł do ich dojo z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

"Przepraszam panny," Suki i reszta dziewczyn spojrzały na chłopaka. Wszystkie dziewczyny przestały trenować i zamknęły swoje wachlarze. Spojrzały na piętnastolatka z poważnymi minami. "nie chciałem przerwać wam lekcji." chłopak się rozciągnął. "Szukałem tylko miejsca by trochę poćwiczyć." wyglądał na takiego pewnego siebie w tym momencie. Jeszcze nie wiedział co go czekało.

"No," patrzyła na Sokkę, gdy on dalej się rozgrzewał. "przyszedłeś do poprawnego miejsca." uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie. "Przepraszamy za wczoraj," Rudowłosa spojrzała na Abelię. "Abi nie wiedziała, że przyjaźnisz się z Avatarem." Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym zwróciła się do Sokki. On wyglądał na trochę obrzydzonego dziewczyną.

"Wszystko w porządku." chłopak próbował stłumić swój śmiech, gdy mówił. "To znaczy, normalnie miałbym żal, ale widząc, że wszystkie jesteście dziewczynami, mogę zrobić wyjątek."

"Tak myślałam." Suki powiedziała sarkastycznie. "Taki duży, silny mężczyzna jak ty? Nie miałybyśmy szansy." Czasami Abelia zazdrościła Suki tego, jak łatwo potrafiła rozmawiać z innymi. Sama by chciała się poprztykać z Sokką za to, jak o nich mówi, ale nie potrafiła znaleźć poprawnych słów.

"To prawda," Sokka był z siebie zadowolony. "W końcu, jestem najlepszym wojownikiem w mojej wiosce."

"Wow! Najlepszy wojownik, huh?" Sokka dalej nie rozumiał sarkazmu dziewczyny.

"W twojej całej wiosce?" Abelia postanowiła się odezwać, podchodząc trochę bliżej dwójki. "Może byłbyś tak miły i pokazał nam, jak dobry jesteś." uśmiechnęła się, gdy Suki położyła swój łokieć na ramieniu brunetki.

"Oh…" Chłopakowi otwarły się szeroko oczy. "Znaczy… mam na myśli… ja…" wyprostował się.

"No proszę, dziewczyny! Nie chciałybyście, żeby on pokazał nam trochę swoich ruchów?" Suki odwróciła się do innych wojowniczek. Dziewczyny chichotały i uśmiechały się w zgodzie.

"Skoro to jest to, co chcecie, to chętnie wam pokażę." Abelia odeszła od nich, bo chłopak postanowił pokazać ruchy na Suki. Sokka położył swoją dłoń na bardku Suki by odepchnąć ją trochę, ale ona w ogóle się nie porusza. "No dobra, stań tutaj. Teraz, to może być trochę trudne, ale spróbuj mnie zablokować." wytłumaczył, jak do małego dziecka.

Gdy mówił, Sokka wziął swoją postawę bojową, gdy Suki dalej nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca, w które ustawił ją chłopak. Sokka zgiął się przez swoje kolana i zaatakował wojowniczkę, próbując ją uderzyć. Suki bardzo łatwo się obroniła, podnosząc swoją lewą rękę i uderzając swoim zamkniętym wachlarzem Sokkę. On jęknął w bólu i się odsunął.

"Aw!" Chłopak pogłaskał się po prawym ramieniu i był pod wrażeniem. "Heh, heh… Dobrze. Oczywiście, szedłem z tobą łatwo." Suki była pewna siebie.

"Oczywiście." uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. To irytowało Sokkę. Nie podobało mu się, że była taka odważna. Zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem. 

"Zobaczmy czy potrafisz," krzyknął i próbował uderzyć Suki z kopnięcia okrężnego. "sobie z tym poradzić!" Dziewczyna znowu bardzo łatwo go odbija i podstawia mu nogę, by wypadł z balansu. Gdy on leżał na swoich plecach, rudowłosa otworzyła swój wachlarz i pomachała nim trochę w swoją twarz.

Teraz Sokka był naprawdę zirytowany Suki. Po raz kolejny zignorowała jego ciosy, a on nie miał pojęcia jak to robiła. Abelia miała ochotę się zaśmiać.

"To jest to!" jego głos się załamał w złości.

On znowu wstał i ruszył szybko w jej stronę. Suki zamyknęła swój wachlarz i ruszyła się z jego drogi. Złapała go za jego prawą rękę i popchnęła go w ramię swoją lewą dłonią tym samym kręcąc go na około. Po dwóch kółkach, zmieniła pozycję i kręciła nim w inną stronę. Sokka naprawdę tego nie lubił i wyglądał już na zmęczonego. Suki zatrzymała szatyna i w ten sposób upadał on do przodu. Dziewczyna nagle rozluźniła jego pasek i związała jego lewą dłoń do jego prawej stopy, za jego głową, w jednym szybkim ruchu. Chłopak próbował złapać równowagę, ale po chwili ją stracił i upadł na swoją twarz.

"Chcesz jeszcze czegoś nas nauczyć?" Suki zapytała się kpiąco. Sokka zarumienił się, gdy Kyoshi Warriors zaczęły się z jego śmiać.

-

Abelia miała spokojny dzień, aż do momentu, gdy dowiedziała się, że łódź Fire Nation przybyła na plażę Kyoshi Island. Postanowiła szybko iść do dojo, bo wiedziała, że Suki tam będzie. Była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła z nią tam Sokkę. Postanowiła to jednak na tę chwilę zignorować.

"Firebenders przybyli na nasze brzegi!" spojrzeli na nią zmartwieni. "Dziewczyny, chodźcie szybko!" powiedziała by trochę zdenerwować Sokkę. Suki szybko do niej pobiegła, więc poszły razem w środek miasta.

"Hej, ja nie jestem…" Lemur, Momo, wskoczył na jego ramię i Sokka ruszył do drzwi. "Och, nieważne!" chłopak zaczął biegnąć za Abelią i Suki.

Przybiegli tam akurat na moment, gdy Zuko wszedł na główną ulicę wioski. Dalej byli schowani za budynkiem, więc gdy Abelia zauważa Zuko, to mogła w spokoju zamarznąć w ruchu. Nie spodziewała się go zobaczyć. Był teraz trochę wyższy, niż ostatnim razem. Jego oko dalej wyglądało tak strasznie, jak gdy miał trzynaście lat.

"Wychodź, Avatarze!" wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta chowali się po swoich domach. "Nie możesz się na zawsze przede mną ukrywać!" do wioski wjechało jeszcze czterech jeźdźców. "Znajdź go." Zuko zwrócił się do nich. Abelia wiedziała, że ona nie będzie mogła z nim walczyć. Miała jedynie nadzieję, że on nie rozpozna jej za swoim makijażem.

Do wioski wjechało jeszcze trzech innych wojowników. Suki poklepała Abelie po ramieniu, by się ruszyła. Kyoshi Warriors zaczęły już walczyć, więc ona też musiała.

Zaatakowały z góry dachów. Zepchnęły z nich paru jeźdźców. Abelia postanowiła skoczyć na dół i wylądowała przed jednym nosorożcem, otwierając swoje wachlarze. Jeźdzca próbował wbić jej swój kij w brzuch. Abelia ruszyła się jednak na prawo, rozbroiła go i skoczyła by zrzucić go z siodła okrążajacym uderzeniem. 

Po tym Abelia mogła zobaczyć co dzieje się na dole. Suki walczyła z jej bratem. Bliźniaczka mogła zobaczyć, że chłopak nauczył się więcej trików i to nie było w tym momencie nic dobrego. Zuko prawie uderzył Suki ogniem, ale Sokka odepchnął dziewczynę ze sceny, tym samym jej pomagając. Abelia podeszła bliżej ich.

Zanim Sokka mógł zrobić coś więcej, Abelia skoczyła, by zrzucić swojego brata z jego nosorożca. Jego zwierzę uciekło, a brunetka stanęła nad bratem. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że to zrobiła.

"Chyba trening jest zakończony," powiedział Sokka. Spojrzał on po chwili na Suki, która do niego podbiegła. Cała ich trójka ustawiła się bojowo, a Zuko wstał z ziemi.

Suki i Abelia niestety zostały trafione przez kule ognia Zuko ze stóp i zostały odepchnięte daleko od niego. Abelia uderzyła się w plecy, ale spojrzała jeszcze na walkę. Zuko próbował trafić w Sokkę, ale on podskoczył i ominął ogień. Niestety zaraz po tym, jak znowu stanął na ziemię, Zuko sprawił, że on upadł na plecy. Zuko poszedł dalej.

Abelia postanowiła już ignorować następną walkę, która nastąpiła pomiędzy Aangiem i jej bratem. Bardzo chciała zobaczyć jak wyglądała walka Avatara, ale musiała zająć się przyjaciółmi. Bolały ją plecy, jednak podeszła do Nellal, która została poparzona ogniem.

"Wszystko w porządku?" zapytała się jej, a brunetka pokiwała głową. Abelia zobaczyła jej rękę i trochę się wystraszyła.

"Idź zobaczyć co jest z innymi, ja dam radę." odpowiedziała jej przyjaciółka, a Abelia zagryzła wargę. Spojrzała w stronę Suki i Sokki i zauważyła, że idą za dom, w który została wepchnięta.

Musiała sprawdzić, czy z nią też wszystko było okej. Przy przechodzeniu po głównej ulicy, znowu musiała zawalczyć z jakimś jeźdźca. Jej głowa zaczęła boleć, ale udało jej się go jakoś rozbroić i uderzyć go jego własną bronią. Gdy przez niego przeszła, znalazła się przy swojej przyjaciółce i Socce.

Abelia napotyka Suki, która pocałowała Sokkę w policzek. Brunetka uniosła swoje brwi i czekała chwilę zanim by coś przerwała.

"Teraz idź! My ich powstrzymamy." powiedziała Suki.

"Czekaj!" Abelia szybko pojawia się przy dwójce. Oboje spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. "Chciałam się zapytać, czy mogę z wami podróżować?" złapała swoje palce i zaczęła się nimi bawić. Suki zmarszczyła swoje brwi.

"Chcesz nas zostawić?" usłyszała ból w jej głosie.

"Oczywiście, że nie," mówiła szybko, bo wiedziała, że zostało mało czasu. "ale myślę, że dobrze będzie, jak ktoś z nimi poleci i pomoże. I mówiłam ci o moim celu…" Abelia spojrzała krótko na ziemię, po czym wróciła wzrokiem do przyjaciółki. Suki w końcu zrozumiała.

"Dobrze, idź z nimi, Abelia." Suki przytuliła się do brunetki, co ona od razu odwzajemniła. "Powiem dziewczynom o wszystkim i że się z nimi żegnasz." mówiła do jej ucha i do oczu Abelii zbierały się łzy. Jakimś cudem znowu udało jej się zdobyć przyjaciół na zawsze. "Zobaczymy się jeszcze, teraz bądź bezpieczna." Suki odsunęła się i uśmiechnęła. Abelia pokiwała głową.

"Ja nie mam w tym zdania?" odezwał się Sokka.

"Nie. Chodź szybko," Abelia złapała go za ramię i pobiegli w stronę Appy, który leżał nie tak daleko. Momo, Sokka i Abelia przebiegli po ogonie Appy.

"Appa, yip yip!" odezwał się Aang i pociągnął za lejce. On i Katara wsiedli już wcześniej.

Appa jęknął głośno i wyleciał. Abelia trzymała się mocno jego siodła i popatrzyła się na Kyoshi Island. Całe miasto stanęło w ogniu. Dziewczyna nienawidziła tak go zostawiać, ale była głupia i uznała, że musiała. Dowiedziała się też, że wysokości nie były jej ulubioną rzeczą.

Katara przybliżyła się do Aanga, który siedział na szyji Appy. Musiała z nim porozmawiać, bo był smutny z powodu swojego zachowania. Nawet nie zauważyła Abelii.

"Wiem, że to trudne, ale podjąłeś dobrą decyzję." Katara pokazała dłonią na miasto. Sokka w tym czasie zmazał swój makijaż. Abelia trochę się bała, że gdy go zmaże, to będą w stanie rozpoznać kim jest. Bo dopiero wtedy weszła jej ta informacja do głowy, że oni już wiedzieli, że Zuko ich goni. Nie była więc aż taka potrzebna, jak myślała. "Zuko zniszczyłby całe to miejsce, gdybyśmy tam zostali. Wszystko będzie z nimi dobrze, Aang." Katara uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Aang podniósł swój wzrok i ma zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. Chłopak nagle zeskoczył z bisona.

"Co ty robisz?" Katara krzyknęła zszokowana.

Aang wybrał się do oceanu i wszedł do wody. Katara, Sokka i Abelia spojrzeli zza siodła na niego z wielkimi oczami. Avatar Aang nagle wypłynął z wody na garbie Unagi. Chłopakowi szło ciężko z jego opanowaniem, ale gdy w końcu mu się udało, Unagi otworzył swój pysk i wypłynęła z niego woda - dokładnie na wioskę. Aang puścił się Unagi i akurat został wystrzelony w stronę Appy, na którym wylądował.

"Wiem, wiem. To było głupie i niebezpieczne…" odzywa się chłopak, gdy siedział już na siodle.

"Tak, tak właśnie było." Katara się uśmiecha. Dziewczyna postanawia przytulić się do chłopaka.

"Czy będziemy dalej ignorować tę dziewczynę na naszym pokładzie?!" Sokka rujnuje moment i wszystkie oczy zwracają się do Abelii.

"Och, twoje imię to Abelia, prawda?" zapytała się Katara, jak gdyby nigdy nic. To irytowało trochę Sokkę. 

"Tak. Przepraszam, że weszłam tak bez zaproszenia…" zagryzła swoją wargę i usiadła bardziej zgarbiona.

"Wszystko w porządku," odezwał się Aang, więc uniosła na niego wzrok. "czemu z nami lecisz?" uniósł swoją brew.

"Um, Kyoshi Warriors uznały, że przyda wam się jakaś pomoc, więc wysłały mnie." Abelia odpowiedziała, a Sokka od razu prychnął.

"Kłamstwo," pokręcił głową, gdy na niego spojrzała.

"Ej, Sokka. Cicho bądź," Katara warknęła cicho. "jestem pewna, że to jest ten powód. Dziękuje, że z nami lecisz." szatynka uśmiechnęła się do Abelii, co ona od razu odwzajemniła. Aang też już nie wyglądał na takiego smutnego.

"Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc."


	6. The King Of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grupa Avatar trafia na miasto Omashu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że następne rozdziały będą trochę lepsze jeśli chodzi o "perspektywę Abelii". Tutaj dopiero zaczynałam to pisać razem z historią i podczas pisania dopiero ogarnęłam, że nie muszę opisywać każdej sytuacji, która działa się w serialu. W końcu osoby, które to czytają widziały pewnie serial, a tutaj chodzi bardziej o Abelię. Potem się to polepsza, bo poznajemy Abelię jeszcze bardziej i zaczyna mieć własne odłamki historii.  
> No cóż, w każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wam się spodoba.

Ich grupa szła przez ścieżkę pokrytą śniegiem. Abelia rozpoznawała to miejsce, ale nie do końca pamiętała skąd. Czyżby…?

"Miasto Earth Kingdom, Omashu!" wtedy już wiedziała. "Kiedyś przychodziłem tu bardzo często, by zobaczyć się z moim przyjacielem Bumim." Aang wytłumaczył.

Abelia nie sądziła, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy to miasto. W śniegu wyglądało naprawdę pięknie.

"Wow. My nie mamy takich budynków na Południowym Polu!" Katara była pod wrażeniem.

"Oni mają budynki, które się nie topią!" odezwał się Sokka.

Podróż do tego miasta trwała jeden dzień, więc Abelia miała okazję poznać historię tej trójki. Poznali się niedługo przed tym, jak przylecieli na Kyoshi Island. Było to właśnie na Południowym Polu, gdzie Katara i Sokka mieszkali w jednej z wiosek. Tam Aang był zamrożony. W ciągu jednego dnia dużo osób dowiedziało się o istnieniu Avatara. Dlatego wybiło się jasne światło z tamtej strony - wtedy, kiedy on się wydostał. Dlatego też Zuko wiedział gdzie ich znaleźć.

Abelia w końcu im powiedziała, że wiedziała, że Zuko będzie ich szukać. Oni byli tym zaintrygowani i wytłumaczyła im, że kiedyś go już spotkała. Na szczęście nie zadawali więcej pytań i po prostu chcieli ją poznać. No, prócz jednego z tej trójki.

Mianowicie, Sokka za bardzo nie przepadał za Abelią. Ona nie miała pojęcia o co mu chodziło, ale zawsze strzelił jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem w stronę dziewczyny, gdy coś opowiadała. To pogorszyło się po tym, jak w końcu ściągnęła swój tradycyjny makijaż. Gdy Katara i Aang komplementowali jej wygląd, on tylko prychnął. Abelia postanowiła się tym nie przejmować.

"Więc, chodźmy, powolni dreptacze. W mieście jest naprawdę fajnie!" Aang spojrzał na swoją grupę. Był bardzo podekscytowany. Abelia uśmiechnęła się, bo również pamiętała, że w mieście było całkiem ciekawie.

Zaczęli iść po moście prowadzącym do miasta. Aang używał swojego air-bendingu, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

"Czekaj, Aang! To mogłoby być niebezpieczne, gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się, że jesteś Avatarem." Katara jęknęła i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę.

"Potrzebujesz przebrania," powiedziała Abelia i Sokka w tym samym momencie. Ona się do niego uśmiechnęła, a on zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Był on chyba trzecią najmniej miłą dla niej osobą.

"Więc co mam zrobić?" Aang spojrzał na nich do góry. "Wyrosnąć wąsa?" zaśmiał się.

"Użyj futra Appy jako włosy." Abelia wzruszyła ramionami.

Aang od razu się przygotował, biorąc trochę futra od swojego zwierzaka. Użył go jako włosy i wąsy.

"Ugh. To tam swędzi," Aang się podrapał. Chłopak spojrzał na Appę i pogłaskał go po ciele. "Jak ty z tym żyjesz?" Appa powoli odwrócił do niego swoją głowę i prychnął na niego, jakby z niego szydził.

Sokka siedział w tym czasie na kamieniu, gdy Katara i Abelia stały obok niego. Ręce Katary były skrzyżowane na jej klatce piersiowej, jakby o czymś myślała.

"Super! Teraz wyglądasz jak mój dziadek." uśmiechnął się Sokka.

"Technicznie, Aang ma 112 lat." wzruszyła ramionami. "Co zrobimy z ubraniami Abelii?" brunetka była wręcz zaskoczona na wspomnienie jej imienia. Spojrzała na swoje ubranie, które dalej było kostiumem Kyoshi Warrior. Nie miała czasu, by zabrać ze sobą coś innego.

"Muszę nosić coś innego?" zapytała. W sumie była przyzwyczajona do swojego kostiumu. Na wyspie to właśnie w nim zazwyczaj chodziła. Jednak teraz jej złote akcenty mogłyby zwracać na siebie uwagę.

"To chyba logiczne," odezwał się Sokka, po czym wzdychnął. Abelia zmarszczyła brwi, ale nie odpowiedziała.

"Mam chyba jeszcze jakiś strój." Katara weszła na garb Appy i wyjęła swój plecak. Podała ubrania w stronę Abelii. "Nie wiem, czy będą pasować. Spróbuj."

Abelia przebrała się i teraz wyglądała jak prawdziwa kobieta z Southern Water Tribe. Miała na sobie sukienkę z długim rękawem i spodnie, które były jednak na nią trochę za małe. Postanowiła tego nie komentować, bo i tak zrobili już dla niej wiele.

"Nie jest ci zimno?" zapytał Aang, który przed chwilą przygotował sobie laskę, która tak naprawdę był jego szybowiec. Abelia zmarszczyła brwi i pogłaskała się po trochę odkrytej ręce. Rzeczywiście nie było jej zimno. Tak jakby jej własne ciało się ogrzewało, lepiej niż zwykle.

"Nie," odpowiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami.

Teraz Aang się zgarbił, jak jakiś stary pan i zrobił ze swojego głosu kogoś starszego.

"Teraz chodźmy skakać, młodzi chłystkowie. Duże miasto na nas czeka!" chłopak dodał do swojego głosu chrypkę.

Nastolatkom udało się wejść do miasta, bo zaczęli udawać rodzinę. Abelie przeszła gęsia skórka, gdy drzwi zostały otworzone przez earthbenderów. Tak jak Katara i Sokka, ona również była zachwycona widokiem. Weszli powoli do środka i rozglądali się po miejscu, w jakim się znaleźli. Brama za nimi się zamknęła.

Momo siedział w peruce Aanga i po chwili z niej wyskoczył by stać obok chłopaka. Katara i Sokka stali w miejscu z otwartymi ustami. Abelia uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Omashu naprawdę było pięknym miastem i dziewczyna to rozumiała. Szczególnie w śniegu. Nawet sam Aang wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Przez miasto przechodziło dużo osób i Abelia dziwiła się, że nie zostali jeszcze zepchnięci z drogi. Dziewczyna sama przyglądała się zielonym dachom, które zdobiły domy w tym mieście. Paczki dalej były przesyłane pomiędzy nimi i wszyscy byli tacy zajęci.

"To jest system pocztowy Omashu," odezwał się Aang. "Mile i mile rur i zsyp."

Earthbenders panowali nad paczkami. Grupka mogła zobaczyć, że były wysyłane jakieś warzywa i owoce, gdy oni przesuwali kamienie swoimi mocami. Wszystko działało bardzo szybko.

"Magia ziemi zbiera paczki na górę i grawitacja spuszcza je na dół." dodał jeszcze Aang.

"Super, więc dostają swoje paczki na czas." westchnął Sokka, w ogóle nie będąc pod wrażeniem. Abelia zmarszczyła brwi.

"To jest po prostu dla nich ważne, Sokka." powiedziała, krzyżując swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej. Chłopak zmierzył ją swoimi oczami i miał jej odpowiedzieć, gdy przerwał mu Aang.

"Tak, dostają swoje paczki i listy na czas," Avatar był bardzo podekscytowany. "ale mój przyjaciel Bumi" przymrużył swoje powieki dokuczliwie. "znalazł lepsze użycie dla tych zsypów." Chłopak potem opowiedział im o swojej historii ze starym przyjacielem. Sto lat temu zjeżdżali oni razem po tych zsypach i świetnie się bawili. Od razu było wiadomo, że Aang tęsknił za tymi czasami, gdy mógł być dzieckiem. Teraz na jego barkach leżało bardzo ważne zadanie - uratowanie świata.

Ich grupa postanowiła zrobić to samo, co oni kiedyś. Znaleźli się w wózku pocztowym. Aang był tym bardzo podekscytowany, a rodzeństwo i Abelia wyglądali na lekko wystraszonych.

"Jedna przejażdżka. Potem lecimy na Północne Pole. Honor Airbendera." podniósł jeden palec do góry. Wózek trochę się potrzepał.

"Brzmiało to, jak zabawa," Katara patrzy się zza wózka. "ale teraz, jak tu jestem, zaczynam się zastanawiać czy to taki dobry" Aang pochyla się i ruszając bardzo szybko w dół. "pomysł!" Katara krzyknęła, tak samo jak ich reszta. Jedynie Aang był szczęśliwy w tamtym momencie.

Aang się zaśmiał. Momo był w peruce chłopaka, ale teraz musiał trzymać się jej bardzo mocno. Katara dalej krzyczała, jak Abelia, a Sokka zaciskał swoje zęby. Wózek ruszał się z prawej na lewej i Abelia myślała, że wypadnie w każdej chwili. Za chwilę w równoległym zsypie znalazł się inny kamienny wózek, w którym była poczta - w kształcie włóczni. Dwa zsypy zmieniły się w dwa i włócznie pojawiły się zaraz za nimi i przyspieszyły. Jak przez chwilę wszyscy byli cicho, to znowu Katara, Sokka i Abelia krzyknęli. Sokka i Abelia nurkują w wózku na czas, by nie zostać trafionym przez włócznie. Uderzają siebie nawzajem w głowę. Dopiero wtedy Aang sprawdził co się działo.

"Już się tym zajmę!" chłopak dalej był podekscytowany. Aang zaczął trząść wózkiem i on po krótkiej chwili odleciał w stronę jakiegoś dachu. Wózek oczywiście się nie zatrzymał, a oni rzucali się to po jednym, a to po drugim domu. Gdy przelecieli obok jakichś żołnierzy, oni szybko ich zauważyli.

Oni zaczęli ich gonić i dzieci próbowały szybko przedostać się przez miasto. Na swojej drodze napotkali parę stoisk, które niestety od razu się zniszczyły. Żołnierze, którzy ich gonili, byli bardzo zaskoczeni tym, że ich czwórka i Momo dalej ruszali się po ziemi.

"Aang zrób coś! Użyj swojego Air-bendingu!" krzyknęła wystraszona Abelia, gdy wynurza się z wózka.

"Tak! Dobry pomysł! To sprawi, że pojedziemy szybciej!" chłopak odpowiedział, a Abi uderzyła się w czoło.

Aang puścił wiatr za nimi. Przelecieli przez restaurację, gdzie jakaś para jadła razem. Grupa patrzyła się niespodziewanie na dzieci, gdy kelner odłożył jedzenie i sprawdził co się w ogóle dzieje. Po tym trafili na stromy stok i przelecieli obok kolejnego pracownika poczty. Dzieciaki znowu zaczęły krzyczeć, bo prawie uderzyli w człowieka.

Przez to niestety trafiają na jakiś inny wózek, który wystrzela ich w powietrze, jeszcze wyżej niż same miasto. To był istny horror. Znowu przejechali przez dachy, niszcząc je na swojej drodze. Potem znowu trafili do jakiegoś domu i zniszczyli w nim meble.

"Przepraszamy!" krzyknął Aang do człowieka, który stał w tamtym domu.

Po przeleceniu jeszcze jednego domu, trafili oni na mężczyznę sprzedającego kapustę. Wtedy zatrzymali się na jego wystawie i zniszczyli mu przy tym jego kapustę. Aang, Katara, Abelia i Sokka zaplątali się w warzywo i głośno westchnęli. To nie tak miało się to skończyć.

"Moja kapusta!" powiedział ich sprzedawca. "Zapłacicie za to!" był zdenerwowany.

Gwardia podeszła do czwórki dzieci i ich okrążyła. Aang odepchnął się od kapusty, przy tym tracąc swoje przebranie. Tym samym pokazał swoją młodą twarz i strzałę na głowie.

"Dwie kapusty, proszę." Aang uśmiechnał się nieśmiało.

-

Jakimś cudem ich grupka znalazła się w pałacu Omashu, gdzie stali przed królem tego miasta. Siedział on na tronie, a oni patrzyli się w każdą inną stronę, byle nie na niego. Oczywiście, że wiedzieli, że to co robili było złe, ale nie chcieli się przyznać. Bali się, że zaraz stanie się coś złego, gdyż pewnie domyślili się też, że Aang jest airbenderem.

Z nimi na sali stał jeszcze sprzedawca kapusty i paru żołnierzy. Sokka czuł, że było mu niedobrze, a Katara próbowała wyglądać na 'super miłą', by król aż tak źle ich nie ukarał.

Sam król wyglądał na starego, który nie mógł się ruszać dalej niż do własnej toalety. Tak przynajmniej myślała Abelia, bo starała się myśleć o wszystkim, prócz karze. Stanie przed nim przypominało jej o czasach, gdy Ozai na nią krzyczał. Dziewczyna bawiła się swoimi palcami, a Król uniósł jedną ze swoich brwi.

"Wasza wysokość," jeden ze strażników przerwał ciszę. "ci nieletni zostali aresztowani za wandalizm, podróżowanie pod fałszywym pretekstem i złośliwe niszczenie kapusty." Sprzedawca kapusty zaczął podskakiwać.

"Uciąć im głowy! Jedną głowę za każdą głowę kapusty!" machał on swoją lewą ręką w powietrzu.

"Cisza!" strażnik gestykulował na sprzedawcę. "Jedynie król może zdecydować o ich karze. Jaka jest twoja decyzja, panie?" spojrzał on na starego mężczyznę w zielonych szatach i koroną.

Mężczyzna zmrużył swoje oczy i chrząknął w zamyśleniu. W tym czasie czwórka dzieci spojrzała po sobie nawzajem, próbując się ze sobą komunikować. Sokka wręcz skomlał, był tak zestresowany. Katara postanowiła trzymać swoje dłonie razem i robić wielkie oczy na króla. Abelia uśmiechnęła się jedynie delikatnie, a Aang dalej patrzył się gdzieś w bok, unosząc jedną brew. Łysy chłopiec cicho zagwizdał.

"Urządzić im…" król podniósł swoją dłoń, a Sokka, Katara, Abelia i Aang sapnęli. "ucztę."

Teraz to strażnik sapnął, a sprzedawca kapusty złapał się za głowę swoimi dłońmi. Sokka i Abelia uśmiechnęli się, gdy Katara spojrzała pytająco na Aanga, który również uniósł swoje brwi.

Po tym dziwnym spotkaniu w pokoju z tronem, przeszli oni do jadalni, gdzie był już przygotowany stół. Stało na nim wiele rodzai przeróżnego jedzenia, które było królewsko podane na pięknych talerzach. Momo od razu zaczął jeść leżące tam jedzenie, gdy reszta grupy siedziała przy stole i nic nie robili. Król dalej stał za ich siedzeniami i może to właśnie tym się stresowali - na pewno tak czuła się Abelia.

"Ludzie w moim mieście zrobili się grubi z powodu za wielu uczt," powiedział król do Aanga. Uchylił się nad nim, zabierając kurczaka, który leżał u chłopca na talerzu. Podtrzymywał go przed jego twarzą. "więc mam nadzieję, że lubisz swojego kurczaka bez skóry."

"Dziękuje, ale nie jadam mięsa," odpowiedział Aang. Król spojrzał na Sokkę.

"A co z tobą? Założę się, że lubisz mięso." Mężczyzna włożył kurczaka do ust chłopaka i Sokka zaczyna go jeść zadowolony. Król przeszedł na swoje miejsce.

"Czy to tylko ja, czy" Katara powiedziała cicho do Aanga, przy tym kręcąc palcem obok swojej głowy. "czy jego korona jest trochę krzywa?"

"Więc powiedz mi, ten młody i łysy…" mężczyzna usiadł na swoim krześle. "skąd jesteś?" uniósł swoją brew.

"Jestem z… Kangaroo Island!" odpowiedział szybko.

"Och, Kangaroo Island, eh?" Strażnicy za plecami króla przyglądali się dzieciom. "Słyszałem, że tamto miejsce jest bardzo skoczne!" uśmiechnął się brzydko.

Wszyscy siedzieli cicho, ktoś nawet kaszlnął. Sokka zaczął się głośno śmiać, a reszta grupy spojrzała na niego z poważnymi minami. Abelia nie uważała tego za śmieszne.

"Co? To było całkiem śmieszne." chłopak przestał się śmiać, czuł się niepewnie. Abelia przewróciła oczami i przejechała widelcem po swoim talerzu.

"Cóż," król leniwie się rozciągnął i zaczął ziewać. "te wszystkie dobre żarty sprawiają, że jestem zmęczony. Chyba czas na odpoczynek."

Siwy mężczyzna spojrzał na nich dziwnym wzrokiem, po czym oparł się na lewej stronie swojego krzesła. Nagle, rzucił w ich stronę nogą kurczaka. Aang prawie wypadł z krzesła, próbując zatrzymać kurczaka zaraz przed swoją twarzą. Strażnicy, którzy dalej stali za królem, sapnęli zaskoczeni. Aang dalej trzymał nogę kurczaka w kulce powietrza, gdy ustawił się odpowiednio na krześle.

"W naszej obecności jest airbender," król wskazał palcem na Aanga. Po chwili wstaje ze swojego siedzenia. "i to nie jaki. To jest Avatar!" Abelia zagryzła wargę i spojrzała na Aanga.

Chłopak był zszokowany. Opuścił swoje ręce i dał je za siebie. Kurczak spadł na jego talerz, gdy wszyscy znowu znaleźli się w ciszy.

"Teraz," król usiadł. "co masz nam do powiedzenia, Panie Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?"

"Dobra, złapałeś mnie!" Aang wstał ze swojego krzesła i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. "Jestem Avatarem. Robię moją robotę, chronię świat. Wszystko się sprawdza." chłopak spojrzał pod stół. "Żadnych firebenderów tutaj." Abelia trochę się spięła, bo dalej nie powiedziała im o swojej przeszłości. Sokka od razu to zauważył. "Więc, dobra robota, wszyscy!" przyciągnął do siebie swoich przyjaciół i ich przytulił. Sokka siedział obok Abelii, więc teraz musiał się do niej cisnąć. Szturchnął ją łokciem. "Kochamy się," brunetka zmarszczyła brwi w stronę Sokki. "szanujemy wszystkie stworzenia," Aang pociągnął swoich przyjaciół w stronę wyjścia z sali. "i nie biegajcie ze swoimi włóczniami. Zobaczymy się następnym razem!"

Im bliżej byli drzwi, tym mniej szans mieli na ucieczkę. Strażnicy zablokowali im przejście swoimi włóczniami.

"Nie możesz nas tu trzymać! Daj nam wyjść!" powiedziała głośno Katara. Król podniósł kawałek sałaty w powietrzu i pomachał nią.

"Liść sałaty?" ugryzł go i powoli go żuł.

"Jesteśmy w prawdziwych kłopotach." Sokka odezwał się cicho do grupy, zakrywając trochę jego usta. "Ten facet jest nienormalny." Katara i Abelia pokiwały głowami.

"Jutro, Avatar spotka się z trzema śmiercionośnymi zadaniami." odezwał się ponownie król. "Ale na razie, strażnicy pokażą wam drogę do waszej komnaty."

"Mój panie, masz na myśli tą dobrą komnatę czy tą złą komnatę?" zapytał się jeden z mężczyzn, którzy pracowali dla króla. On się do niego odwrócił.

"Do tej nowo wyremontowanej komnaty."

"Czekaj, o której rozmawiamy?" pracownik znowu zapytał, dając jeden ze swoich palców do góry.

"Do tej, która była złą komnatą do momentu, gdy została wyremontowana, to znaczy." wytłumaczył. "Oczywiście, nazywaliśmy ją tą nową komnatą, ale naprawdę powinniśmy je numerować." strażnicy trzymali już czwórkę dzieci i powoli ich prowadzili. "Uh, zabierzcie ich do wyremontowanej komnaty, która kiedyś była tą złą!" 

-

Po chwili zostali wepchnięci do komnaty i drzwi zostały za nimi zamknięte. Oczywiście, nie było wiadomo gdzie one były, bo używali oni earthbendingu. W pokoju znajdowały się cztery łóżka w jednym kole. Więcej w komnacie nie było, jednak wyglądała ona ładnie.

"To jest cela? Ale jest taka ładna." odezwała się Abelia, wchodząc bardziej do komnaty. Momo poszedł zaraz za nią, ale szybko wskoczył na łóżko i się na nim położył.

"Powiedział, że dopiero co została wyremontowana," Aang wzruszył ramionami.

"Ładna czy nie, jesteśmy więźniami!" skomlał Sokka. Katara położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

"Zastanawiam się nad tym, jakie będą te zadania…" Aang był zmartwiony.

"Nie zostajemy tu na tyle by się dowiedzieć. Musi być tu jakieś wyjście." Katara była zdeterminowana. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju, by te wyjście znaleźć.

"Otwory wentylacyjne!" Aang wskazał palcem na otwór podekscytowany.

Katara i Sokka popatrzyli na siebie trochę zaciekawieni, gdy Aang stanął uśmiechnięty przed wentylacją.

"Nigdy się tam nie przedostaniemy," powiedziała Abelia, krzyżując swoje dłonie. Sokka przewrócił oczami, ale sam zastanawiał się co ich młodszy przyjaciel miał na myśli.

"My nie, ale Momo tak!" Aang odwrócił się do Abelii, dalej z siebie zadowolony. Ich czwórka spojrzała na zwierzaka, który leniwie leżał na łóżku. Przytulał się on do nadgryzionego jabłka i można było zauważyć, że miał pełny brzuszek. "Momo, potrzebuję, żebyś znalazł Appę i żebyś nas stąd wydostał!" Aang podszedł do zwierzęcia.

Momo spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, mrugając i powoli zachichotał. Avatar zabrał go w swoje dłonie i wcisnął go do otworu wentylacyjnego. Próbował go przedostać parę razy, ale nic to nie dawało. Momo zaczęło już to boleć.

"No dajesz, chłopaku, znajdź Appę!"

Aang postanowił przestać próbować, ale zostawił Momo w wentylatorze. Chłopak odwrócił się do przyjaciół. Sokka leżał na swoim łóżku, tak jak Abelia. Katara przyglądała się łysemu dwunastolatkowi.

"Eh, jak miał nam i tak pomóc Appa?" zapytał się Sokka.

"Appa jest dziesięcio-tonowym latającym bisonem; myślę, że coś by wymyślił." Aang położył swoje dłonie na biodrach.

"Mówić nie umie, więc i tak byłoby mu trudno, Aang." odezwała się Abelia. 

"Skoro Aang mówi, że Appa by coś wymyślił, to coś by wymyślił." parsknął Sokka. Abelia spojrzała na niego i dalej nie rozumiała co było jego problem. Miała ochotę z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale na razie nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu na takie coś.

"No cóż," Katara weszła do swojego łóżka, ignorując tę dwójkę. "nie ma sensu się o to kłócić. Powinieneś się położyć, Aang. Wygląda na to, że będziesz tego jutro potrzebować."

Chłopak smutno usiadł na swoim łóżku i patrzył się na ziemię. Po chwili zdecydował się jednak pójść spać.

-

Następnego dnia, Abelia została obudzona przez strażników. Zabrali oni ją i Katarę z Sokką do jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia. Nie rozumieli co się dzieje, ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. Nie było z nimi Aanga, więc musieli na niego poczekać.

"Super, teraz pewnie zostaniemy zamordowani, gdy Aang będzie robił testy." Sokka odezwał się. Nie interesowało go to nawet, że był trzymany przez dużo wyższego od niego strażnika.

"Nie bądź taki negatywny. Pewnie jesteśmy przynętą i powodem dla którego on zrobi te testy." Abelia wzruszyła ramionami. Oczywiście, że sama się przejmowała, ale wolała tego nie okazywać. Inaczej znowu zacząłby boleć ją brzuch i nie mogłaby się przed nimi ochronić.

"Jasne, że akurat ty to mówisz." Sokka przewrócił ramionami. "Jakbyś była prawdziwą Kyoshi Warrior, to znalazłabyś nam jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Tymczasem wiesz już o planie króla."

"Czy ty insynuujesz, że nie jestem Kyoshi Warrior?" Abelia uważała to za naprawdę wredne. Nie po to trenowała przez trzy lata, by jakiś seksistowski przyjaciel Avatara ją gnębił.

"No tak. Wydajesz się słaba," chłopak w końcu odwrócił swój wzrok w jej stronę i trochę się zaskoczył, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna była czerwona ze złości.

"Nie mogę teraz nic zrobić, bo nie wiem do czego jest zdolny ten król. Chciałbyś, żebym walczyła z kimś, kto może na początku sobie tylko z nas żartował? Sam powiedziałeś, że myślisz, że on jest szalony." Abelia poczuła dziwne mrowienie u koniuszków jej palców. Postanowiła się uspokoić, bo ten chłopak potrafił jej wejść na nerwy. Ucieszyła się tym, że wyglądał na trochę wystraszonego jej wredną miną.

"Tak, ale…"

"Bądźcie już cicho, proszę." Teraz to Katara wydawała się zdenerwowana. Ich dwójka spojrzała na nią i od razu poczuła się głupio. Abelia uważała Katarę trochę za mamę w ich grupie. Pomimo tego, że znały się tylko trzy dni, to potrafiła ona być dla niej niesamowicie miła i przypominała jej jej własną mamę. Wolała jednak o tym nie wspominać.

Nagle, ściana przed nimi się otworzyła i zobaczyli króla razem z Aangiem. Chłopak się do nich odwrócił.

"...więc dam twoim przyjaciołom specjalne pamiątki." usłyszała Abelia króla.

Strażnicy, którzy stali razem z trójką, włożyli na ich dłonie pierścionki. Abelia dostała żółty i przyjrzała mu się. Wyglądał na jakiś kryształ. On za chwilę się pogrubia i grupka próbowała zdjąć pierścionki, jednak nie dało się tego zrobić.

"Te niesamowite pierścionki są stworzone z czystego jennamite, również znanego jako pełzający kryształ. To kryształ, który rośnie bardzo szybko." tłumaczył król z szalonym wyrazem twarzy. "Pod wieczór twoi przyjaciele będą całkowicie w nim pochłonięci." próbował był sympatyczny. "Okropna sprawa, naprawdę. Mogę to zatrzymać, ale tylko jeśli będziesz kooperował." Mężczyzna spojrzał na rodzeństwo i Abelię. Ich palce były już całkowicie pokryte w magicznym krysztale. Za każdym razem gdy rosnął, świecił.

"Ah! On już pełza!" Sokka panikował.

"Zrobię co chcesz." Aang był poważny, gdy wrócił oczami do króla. On uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Zostali oni przeniesieni do jaskini, gdzie Aang musiał zrobić pierwsze śmiercionośne zadanie. Król powiedział mu, że musi zabrać dla niego klucz (do jego opakowania na lunch), który był w środku wodospadu, jaki znajdował się w jaskini. Aang miał trudności i król robił sobie z niego żarty, ale w końcu Avatarowi udało się dostać do klucza.

Po tym okazało się, że król zgubił swojego zwierzaczka, Flopsie. Aang musiał znaleźć go na zatopionej obudowie. Chłopak na początku myślał, że jakiś zajączek był jego zwierzakiem, jednak się mylił. Gdy Król zawołał swojego 'Flopsie', okazało się, że jego zwierzakiem była jedna wielka kozia goryla. Aang myślał przez chwilę, że będzie chciał go zaatakować, ale gdy tylko Flopsie znajduje się obok niego, to go liże.

Wtedy przyszła pora na ostatnie zadanie. Był to duel. Aang mógł wybrać swojego osobę do walczenia. Chłopak myślał, że był mądry, gdy wybrał do niego samego króla. Niestety okazało się, że on wcale nie był takim staruszkiem i miał dobrze wyrzeźbione mięśnie. Aang walczył z nim przez parę minut, a w tym czasie jego przyjaciele dalej byli pochłonięci przez kryształ. Przy walce król komentował taktyki i triki Aanga jakby znał je wszystkie i wytykał mu też błędy. W końcu Aang wygrywa i król mu gratuluje.

Przenoszą się oni na platformę, na której stali Katara, Sokka i Abelia. 

"Pokonałeś wszystkie moje testy. Teraz musisz odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie." powiedział król.

"To nie fair! Powiedziałeś, że uwolnisz moich przyjaciół, jeśli skończe twoje testy." Aang był bardzo zdenerwowany. Nie chciał, żeby jego przyjaciele umierali.

"Och, ale jaki jest sens w testach, skoro nic się nie uczysz?" król uśmiechnął się do niego.

"Och, proszę!" odezwał się Sokka.

"Odpowiedz na to jedno pytanie i wypuszczę twoich przyjaciół. Jak się nazywam?" zapytał, a Aang był zdezorientowany. "Patrząc na miny twoich przyjaciół, powiedziałbym, że masz tylko parę minut."

"Skąd mam znać jego imię?" Aang odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół. Oni mieli zmartwione miny, bo sami nie wiedzieli odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

"Pomyśl o zadaniach. Może to jest jakaś zagadka." odezwała się Katara.

"Wiem!" Sokka nagle krzyczy.

"Tak?"

"Jest earth-benderem, tak? Rocky. Wiesz, przez te wszystkie skały." odpowiedział, a Abelia zmarszczyła swoje brwi przez jego głupotę. To nie mogło być to.

"Dalej będziemy próbować, ale to jest dobry plan b." powiedziała Abelia i spojrzała na Katarę.

"Okej, więc wracając do zadań… zabrałem klucz z wodospadu, uratowałem jego zwierzaka i miałem duel." Aang zastanawiał się, kładąc palec na swojej brodzie.

"I czego się nauczyłeś?" zapytała Katara.

"Wszystko było inne, niż się domyślałem." Kryształ znowu urósł na trójce. Katara już czuła stres.

"I?"

"Nie były proste. By pokonać każdy test, musiałem myśleć inaczej, niż zazwyczaj. Znam jego imię." Avatar uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się do półnagiego mężczyzny. "Odpowiem na pytanie tak samo, jak pokonałem te zadania. Tak jak powiedziałeś dawno temu, musiałem otworzyć mój mózg dla nowych możliwości." Król zachichotał, co znaczyło dużo więcej dla Aanga, niż dla innych z nich. "Bumi, jesteś szalonym geniuszem."

Aang i Bumi przytulili się jak starzy przyjaciele.

"Och Aang, tak miło jest cię zobaczyć. W ogóle się nie zmieniłeś. Dosłownie." Wyglądało to tak, jakby zaraz miał się on popłakać.

"Uh, tutaj!" przypomniała Katara.

"Trochę pomocy?" dodał Sokka.

Bumi zniszczył kryształy używając swojego earth-bendingu. Wszystkie części kryształu się porozrzucały. Bumi złapał jeden z nich.

"Jennamite jest stworzony z cukierkowego kamienia." odgryza on jego kawałek. "Smakowite!"

"Więc ten szalony król jest twoim starym przyjacielem Bumim?" zapytała się Katara, unosząc brwi.

"Kogo nazywasz starym?" zapytał Bumi, ale po chwili się zaśmiał. "Okej, jestem stary…" uśmiechnął się.

"Czemu kazałeś Aangowi zrobić te wszystkie testy, zamiast po prostu mu powiedzieć kim jesteś?" zapytał Sokka.

"Po pierwsze, to bardzo zabawne - bawienie się ludźmi." prychnął. "Ale mam powód. Aang, masz bardzo trudne zadanie. Świat się zmienił w przeciągu stu lat, kiedy cię nie było. To zadanie Avatara by odbudował balans na ziemi, pokonując Pana Ognia Ozai." Abelia znowu sobie o nim przypomniała. Ona sama będzie mogła go pokonać… a przynajmniej w tym pomóc. "Masz tak wiele do nauczenia. Musisz opanować wszystkie cztery elementy i skonfrontować Pana Ognia. I kiedy to zrobisz, mam nadzieję, że będziesz myślał jak szalony geniusz." Bumi się uśmiechnął. "I wygląda na to, że jesteś w dobrych rękach. Będziesz potrzebował swoich przyjaciół by pokonać Pana Ognia." spojrzał na Katarę, Sokkę i Abelię. Momo wskoczył na ramię Aanga. "I będziesz również potrzebował Momo."

"Dziękuję za twoją wiedzę, ale zanim pójdę, mam zadanie dla ciebie." odezwał się Aang z dużym uśmiechem.

Bumi i Aang postanowili przejechać się po mieście jeszcze jeden raz, tak jak za dawnych czasów.


End file.
